Love Sharing A Flat
by A Walk In The Clouds
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie share an apartment. What will happen when their new neighbors across the hall just happen to be Edward, Jasper, and Emmet? Will they fall in love? Laughter and romance ensures! All human.
1. The First of Many BellaBarbie Times

**A/N: This is my first FanFic ever and my first chapter ever so go easy on me. :P**

**Anyway... REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Tell me if I should continue the story and if so, what you'd like me to write about in it.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned Twilight. I don't own Twilight. And I never will.... *sob* *sob***

**BPOV:**

I fumbled through my purse searching for the keys to the apartment I shared with Alice and Rosalie. Drat! I forgot my keys in my room. Alice will be so mad again. Ever since we moved into the apartment together, I was forever forgetting my keys and getting locked out. Thankfully Alice and Rose were financially supported by their rich parents and didn't have jobs which meant that one of them was always home to unlock the door for me.

The door swung open so fast that I was caught in surprise.

"BELLA! Where have you been? Did you forget your keys again? I just knew you would." Alice half yelled.

I smiled sheepishly. Between Rose and Alice, Alice was the one who hated my key-forgetting habit the most. Rose just doesn't care much and would let me in without a word. Alice on the other hand says that it limits her "Bella-Barbie time."

"Hurry inside. The new neighbors are supposed to arrive soon. If they're cute we have to look nice… IT'S BELLA-BARBIE TIME! " The hyper-active pixie shrieked.

"Alice! I'm right here. No need to shout!" Oh boy… Why did I ever agree to this? Alice's cute pout always breaks me down. Still, better go along with it than make it worse by fighting. No one can ever win against Alice and her puppy pout.

"Rose help! Get the curling iron and meet you in the bathroom!" Alice still said yelling. With that Alice dashed to the bathroom, snatching items from her bedroom on the way, pulling me with her. For such a small girl, she had a lot of energy.

Rose being Rose was already there and ready with her curling iron. "Rose you work on her hair and I'll do her makeup!" Alice ordered. Rose smiled an apologetic smile and started to curl and work on my hair.

"Bella, you'll look so beautiful when we're done!" Alice continued. "You're already beautiful. We just enhance your beauty."

"Do you think we should put her hair up in a pony tail to make it look more casual and flirty?" Rosalie asked Alice, running a comb through my tangled hair.

I seriously doubted that I'd ever look beautiful like them. I was ordinary; brown hair, brown eyes, average height. Rosalie and Alice are so beautiful. Rose with her model-like body and perfect smile, Alice with her pixie like figure and angelic face… compared to them I'm plain and very average. On top of that, when I was younger, I was so clumsy I frequently tripped over thin air. Now I'm more graceful, but sometimes that trait makes a comeback.

"Bella, we're done. You can take a look in the mirror now. You look gorgeous!" Rose said handing me a mirror.

I reluctantly took it and looked in the mirror. The woman in the mirror had soft curled chocolate brown hair put in a low pony tail and face that practically glowed. She was truly as beautiful as Alice and Rose said.

There was sound of a car's motor being turned off in the apartment parking lot. Alice ran over to the closest window and peered out before any of us could get there.

"They're here!" she squealed. Sure enough a big red jeep and a silver Volvo parked outside.

"Ok. Now that we look good, time for the best part; planning our entrance." Rose and Alice agreed. This actually might be kind of fun.

**EPOV:**

I don't know why I agreed to this.

With the red jeep in front, I can see Emmett singing at the top of his lungs and Jaz trying to inch away from him. This will certainly be an... interesting experience for sure.

I lived most of my life with my older brother, Emmett, and my best friend from grade school, Jasper. We all get along great. Emmett, though older, acts like a kid, and is always playing pranks and games. On the other hand, Jasper seems like the maturest and most sensible.

I parked next to the jeep and looked up to see the tall apartment looming above us. That must be it. Emmett got us a good deal online to rent half a floor of the apartment, but knowing Emmett, there has to be another reason to why he picked this apartment over another one, a couple streets away, that has a jacuzzi bath in each room.

I got out of the car and met Jaz and Emmett in the deserted lobby of the building just as Jasper was talking to Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett. So why _this_ apartment?" he was saying.

"Dunno Jazzy-Wazzy. Maybe because rumor has it that there are three hot chicks that live here. Maybe we could meet them!"

I was about to comment on how childish he sounded, but a sound made us all look up from the conversation.


	2. You can’t just eat nachos

**A/N: So psyched! Got up to 28 readers in an hour! And better yet, how cool is it that 1 reader is from the Dominican Republic and 2 are from Australia? Awesome if you ask me. **

**This chapter's for ****curlyhairdontcare**** and ****arielCullen416 ****who both reviewed and made my day. Thanks! Another thank you to the people who read/ are still reading the story. You guys are awesome!!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I might dedicate a chapter to you.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight=Not Mine Got it? Okay, on with the story!**

**BPOV:**

"So," Rose said, starting to pace across her bedroom floor. "What is the best way to get to a man's heart?"

"Umm… through a man's stomach?" Isn't that what people always say?

"Bella, Bella, Bella… What should we do with you..." Alice started, joining Rose in her pacing on the floor. "… You can't just eat nachos to find your way to a guy's heart..." she said, making tsking sounds. That wasn't exactly was I meant but who dares talk back to the pixie. "A guy's favorite sound is a girl's laugh. It shows that you can have fun." Alice explained with Rose nodding besides her. They sounded so serious that it was actually funny. I stifled my giggles, trying to pass them off as coughs. That earned a glare from both of them.

"Should I be taking notes?" I joked, trying to show them what was so funny.

"Well, that was the whole lesson. And you really should just memorize that. It's a very important life long lesson that every girl needs to know." Rose said absolutely seriously. "So, what we do is have a 'pillow fight,' chase each other around to let them have a good look at us, and laugh a lot. Okay? Simple." she said, making a quoting mark with her fingers around pillow fight.

"Umm… you know I can't laugh on cue."

"No problem." Rose said.

Both Alice and Rosalie started tickling me and hitting me with pillows they grabbed from the bed. We all laughed hard and chased each other down to the apartment lobby.

As Rose pulled back her pillow to hit Alice, her skirt rode up a little, a nice view for the boys, I guessed. Alice bent over to retrieve a pillow that fell- another view. Not to be outdone, I acted as though I fell, showing a bit more of my legs. And so the pillow fight went; each of us trying to outdo the others.

After a while we stopped to catch our breath and to see if the boys watched. Rose was looking behind me with wide eyes. They must be really good looking to make Rosalie look like that.

I quickly turned around and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

"MIKE?!" I was not expecting him here. Was he one of our new neighbors?!

"Hey Bella, still as good looking as always, huh?

"Uhh… umm…"

"Bye!" Rose suddenly said, saving me.

We turned and dashed away from him. Suddenly I hit something hard. I realized that we all ran into something.

"Hi!" said the thing Rose ran into with a booming voice.


	3. She's a Piece of Heaven on Earth

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. I realized that it was pretty short. Here's an extra chapter to make it up to you guys.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! How is it so far? I also need some suggestions of things that could happen in the story. Also CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. It's about different ideas I can use for this story. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still ****Stephanie Meyer's.**

**JPOV:**

"Dunno Jazzy-Wazzy. Maybe because rumor has it that there are three hot chicks that live here. Maybe we could meet them!" Emmett was saying.

I was about to answer and tell him not to call me "Jazzy-Wazzy," but the sounds of girls laughing and footsteps running closer made us all look up. Sure enough, three girls tumbled out of the elevator.

What I was not prepared for, was that they were all beautiful and… for some reason all clutching pillows and having a pillow fight.

There was a blond in a casual curve-showing (Emmett would appreciate that) red jacket-top with a belt and jeans **(A/N: dress and jeans on profile) **who would probably be perfect for Emmett. A brunette with classic wavy hair in a dark blue top **(A/N: top on profile) **and jeans tumbled out next. She looked simply beautiful; someone Edward would like.

These must be the girls Emmett was talking about. But if so, didn't he say that there were three?

Running down the stairs in huge heels, a small pixie-like girl with short black spiky hair appeared with handfuls of pillows. She was wearing all yellow with the exception of white pants. Even her huge-heeled shoes were yellow. **(A/N: outfit on profile) **How she could run in those heels was beyond me.

She was… beautiful didn't even cover it. Just seeing her made my breath catch in my throat. It wasn't just that she was flawless and attractive, it was so much more. She was child-like and so innocent. I just wanted to hold her close and kiss her soft lips… Whoa! I'm getting ahead of myself. I've never felt this towards anyone. But it wasn't likely that she would ever feel the same way towards me. For now, she didn't even see me, which meant that she didn't even know that I existed.

**EmPOV:**

HOLY COW WITH MACARONI ON TOP! Those are probably the hot girls!! OMG OMG OMG OMG! They look so hot having a pillow fight. The blonde's definitely the hottest. Dang does she have curves!

Uh oh. They're talking to a guy with a nametag that says Mike. I wonder if his name is actually Mike… I don't think so.

"Hey, see the guy with the nametag that says Mike?" I whispered to Edward and Jazzy. "I don't think his name's really Mike." They looked at me funny. At least I warned them. Now, if "Mike" comes and says that his name's Mike, they'll know the falsehood and crime he has committed… identity theft!

Back to the girls. They look like they know him. Double uh oh! If he's the blonde's boyfriend, I'll kill him for trying to use an innocent girl in his plan to take over the world!

Ooohh!! They're coming this way. Oof! I looked down. The blond just ran into me and now is looking into my eyes… She has the prettiest blue eyes… I want to kiss her. She's a piece of heaven on earth.

Okay Em-ster act like the cool dude you always are. Say hi.

"Hi."


	4. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

**A/N: I'm still surprised that many people read/are reading my chapters. Even more that they're liking them! You guys rock. Keep up the good work in reading and commenting! **

**This chapter's for 620, curlyhairdontcare, hidinginyoureyes, TeamEdwardLover, and Bella503. Thanks for reviewing.**

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO DO THE POLL AT THE TOP MY PROFILE. It's about the future plot line of this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! (ideas for future chapters needed!)**

**Disclaimer: **

**I wish- Twilight=mine**

**But, reality- Twilight=Stephanie Meyer's**

**RPOV:**

The hard thing that I bumped into just talked.

As I slowly looked up, a pair of soft, kind eyes captured my eyes. Sure enough, what I bumped into wasn't a wall. It was a person… A big hunk of man to be exact.

He was utterly gorgeous. He had curly brown hair and a strong muscular body. I could see hid muscles straining under his shirt with every move he made. Man was he fit!

A deep, rumbling chuckle pulled me out of my daze. He had caught me staring at his chest.

I turned away from him to hide my embarrassment. I even started to blush.

"Nobody makes Rosalie Hale blush." I tried mentally telling myself. Normally Bella was the one doing all the blushing.

Speaking of Bella, where were the others? I quickly turned to see. They all looked like they were in the same predicament as me.

Alice was staring into the eyes of a lanky blonde man, with a flirty look upon her face. She was almost always flirting with a guy, but there was something in her eyes that said that this was different.

Bella and her mysterious stranger were the same. They seemingly just starred at each other in awe. I knew that Bella defiantly liked what she saw.

"Did it hurt?" the curly haired man in front of me asked, bringing me out of yet another daze.

"Not really. I was lucky that I ran into you and not the wall."

"Oh, but I wasn't talking about the wall." He said. That had me totally confused. If it wasn't running into him that he was talking about, what was he talking about? "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked in a sincere manor.

It was… actually kind of sweet. Don't get me wrong. Normally, I hate those kinds of pick up lines. But coming from him and the way he said it… It was just so innocently said, like a child asking Santa Clause if he got stuck in the chimney on the way down. It was sweet.

I turned to see the other girls. They both had the same look on their faces; utter disbelief that I haven't kicked him to the curb yet. I'll just have to surprise all of them… won't I?

**EPOV:**

I was starring into warm chocolate eyes, when all of a sudden:

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Emmett asked.

Oh no… He did not just use one of the worst pick up lines in the history of trying to pick up girls. And just when I was about to introduce myself to the beautiful girl in front of me and finally find out her name!

"Thanks again big brother!" I sarcastically thought to myself. Most girls ended up running for the hills, away from us, whenever Emmett tries to use one of his pick up lines on them.

That was why I was so surprised when the blonde in front of him said, "I could ask you the same thing, couldn't I?" They both smiled at each other, completely lost to the rest of the world. By now, all of us were looking at them. The pixie-like girl spoke up next.

"I'm Alice. That, over there," she said pointing to the blonde is Rosalie.

Rosalie looked over at us for just in enough time to say, "You can call me Rose." She quickly turned back to stare at Emmett's eyes.

Alice continued on, "…and you're holding Isabella Swan, but call her Bella. She gets annoyed at anyone calling her Isabella. Isabella Swan… it suited her.

"Isabella, beautiful in Italian, Swan, as graceful as a swan." I thought. …Hold on…. Did she say holding?! I looked down in my arms and sure enough, Bella was there. I blushed a bit, but didn't let go.

I heard chuckles at my reaction.

Jasper spoke up next, "I'm Jasper. That's Emmett," he said pointing towards him. "And that's Edward." He said gesturing towards me. "We're moving into the apartment."

"Ooh!!" Alice squealed. "You must be the new neighbors! We live right across the hall from you guys. Hurry up, and we'll give you a tour of your place as well as our place."

This will indeed become interesting… especially with Bella living right next door.


	5. My Cell Phone Quacked

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Sorry this chapter took so long. I was trying to make it longer and more detailed so that you guys will enjoy it more.**

**A lot of you guys like Emmett's POV so I'll hopefully be posting more of that soon. Scratch that… I'll have one (however short) bellow!**

**This chapter's dedicated to 620, curlyhairdontcare, TeamEdwardLover, and hidinginyoureyes, for giving me feedback. Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE, TO DECIDE THE FATE OF THIS STORY (only one person has taken it, so please take it!)**

**IF FOR WHATEVER REASON YOU COULDN'T TAKE THE POLL, SEE WHAT I WROTE IN BOLD AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight is mine.**

… **You didn't even believe me there did you?**

**Fine, it's all Stephanie Meyer's.**

**RPOV:**

"So this is our kitchen." Alice was saying.

I could hardly think about what the others are doing, when Emmett's so close to me. But even though I'm already right next to him, I still feel the urge to be even closer to him… Stupid overacting hormones!

My cell phone vibrated in my front pocket. I saw that it was another text message from someone. I left the room to read it.

It said:

R,

I know we haven't gotten to know each other yet,

but I would like to. How about some beer and appetizers

at two thirty tomorrow?

Em,

I really like him. I already know that he's a great guy. I just hope that he likes me too.

I wonder how he knew my number? I just met him. Maybe Alice?… Oh, yeah, the apartment directory that's given out to anyone who rents I quickly sent a short text back:

Em,

Love to.

XX,

R

**EmPOV:**

THE EM-STER JUST HAD AN AWESOME IDEA! An idea so awesome it'll make the word "awesome" quake with fear! MUAHAHAHA!

Ok. Back to my awesome idea.

I'll just ask Rosey out on a date that doesn't seem like a date, but still is a date! I'M A GENIUS!

I whipped out my phone and quickly sent her a text with the number that was on the apartment directory.

R,

I know we haven't gotten to know each other yet,

but I would like to. How about some beer and appetizers

at two thirty tomorrow?

Em,

It sounded pretty decent. If only she would say yes… I'd be a very happy guy. Who wouldn't, if a girl nearly as perfect as Rosalie agreed to go out with you?

QUACK! My cell phone quacked. I had picked that sound to go off whenever I got a text message, just to annoy people around me, especially Edwin. Jazzy-Snazzy used to get pretty annoyed, but he got used to it and now likes to watch me drive Eddie mad.

I took my cell phone out and read the text message from Rosey.

It said:

Em,

Love to.

XX,

R

It was so short… was that because she was going out with that "Mike" guy that I saw leering at her earlier? But it had two kisses before her name. Surely that must mean something. Was it just so she didn't hurt my feelings? Or worse, was it because… she liked me only a friend and actually wanted to get to know me better and be my friend?

I didn't know which was worse; hurting my feelings, or only liking me as a friend. The second one was worse, I decided. And it was probably because she was seeing the "Mike" guy. So I sent another text message:

R,

You don't have to if you don't want to.

I know that you're seeing "Mike." Just thought I'd warn you though,

his real name's not "Mike" and he's going to use a

sweet, beautiful, smart, innocent girl like you to rule the

world from under the sea. I like you, so be careful.

XX,

Em

When I quickly sent that text message to her, I wasn't thinking clearly, probably from because of the "My name is Mike" dude and his evil plan of ruling the world from under the sea with my Rosey and an army of evil, ninja, garden gnomes. So when I realized that I typed in "I like you," it was too late. I had already sent the text.

"Wait a second." I thought to myself. "Did I just call her _my _Rosey?" I wondered. I was probably just going insane. I mean, this is a girl I just met a little more than an hour ago. SOMETHING must be wrong with me.

I hear Rose laugh out loud looking at her phone. She must be laughing at my "I like you" statement.

My cell phone almost quacked immediately. I was almost afraid to look at the text message.

"Come on Em-ster, be a man. Just take a look at the text." I thought to myself again, trying to will myself to take a look. My curious side won myself over. I just had to take a look.

It said:

Em,

I am definitely NOT going out with Mike.

Wherever would you get such an idea? You can rest easy.

I would never go out with him in a million years.

Do you really mean it? That I'm sweet, beautiful, and smart?

XOXO,

R

Instead of sending another text message, I walked right up to her and kissed her straight on the lips, in front of everyone. And she kissed me back. Slowly at first, then making the kiss deeper and deeper with more desire.

Her full lips were so soft, yet firm against mine. Our lips moved with a feeling of need and desire.

The kiss was over too soon. We wanted more, but were both out of breath and panting.

I took the time to bend down next to her ear and whisper:

"Yes, I really mean it. You're the sweetest and most beautiful person I know. And you're as smart, if not more, as you are beautiful."

And again I bent down to kiss her beautiful lips with needy desire. Now, she truly is _my _Rosey.

**APOV:**

"And this is the bathroom that you guys will share." I finished.

Their side of the flat was so familiar and held so many memories of us three. We used to live on one whole floor of the apartment building. In fact, we were the last owners of this side of the flat.

We had decided to give it up when the apartment fell on some hard times and needed more space to rent, to pay the property taxes.

We even tried asking Bella's and my parents to donate some money. But that didn't go well for the reason that both Bella's dad and both my parents wanted us to move out of the apartment and move closer to home. They were against the idea of our moving away from home from the very start, but that didn't stop us. Our dreams were here in LA and here we are now.

I followed everyone out, as we filed into our living room to get to know each other better. I sat in the hot pink beanbag that I had brought down from my room. Jasper sat down next to me, and as he did so, he leaned down and whispered into my ear. His voice alone sent shivers down my spine.

"Care to join me, at two thirty tomorrow, for some tea and sweets? We could get to know each other a bit better… Don't you think?" His warm breath tickled my ear.

"It's a date then?" I replied trying to sound as cool and casual as possible. The very opposite of what I was feeling.

**BPOV:**

Once everyone was seated, I asked Alice what she wanted to do. She always had something up her sleeve and earlier on, she mentioned that she wanted to play a game to get to know the boys a bit better. By that, she probably meant that she wanted to get to know _Jasper_ a bit better.

"So Alice, what game are we playing?" I asked. I didn't object, because I wanted to learn as much as possible about Edward.

"BELLA, bring all the drinks that we have in the fridge, including the alcohol!" the hyper pixie yelled, not answering my question.

I looked around at the others. Edward was patiently gazing up at me, Jasper and Alice were again staring into each other's eyes, but this time they were holding hands, and Rose was laughing out loud at a text message that she was reading. Emmett was probably in the bathroom.

I though back to what Alice had just said, while in the kitchen fetching the drinks that Alice had asked… or rather ordered for.

I wonder what game… The only game she made us play that called for… OH NO… She is not… Surely she can't be … not after what happened last time.

I walked back into the living room carrying the bottles of wine, beer, lemonade, and some rum with me. I saw the evil pixie look upon her face, and realized what she was going to do.

Emmett was back and was kissing Rose. Alice and Jasper were still… wait, WHAT? EMMETT AND ROSE KISSING?

I looked back at them. They were kissing each other as if that was their only care in the world. They finally came up for air, and Emmett whispered something in Rosalie's ear that made her blush and giggle. That was not normal for Rose. Nobody made Rosalie Hale blush OR giggle. They both smiled at each other and went back to kissing.

I can really tell that both Rose and Emmett are truly happy.

Now what to do about Alice's plan? I looked back at Alice. In truth, she could be terrifying if she wanted to be.

Emmett looked up at my expression and laughed.

"You're looking at Alice like she could bite!" he said. At that, Alice just smiled. I figured that she already knew that I figured out what she was going to make us do. I guess resistance is _really _futile.

Poor Emmett. If only he knew… If only he could see what he was getting himself into. Then he would probably be shaking in his shoes too.

Alice was going to make us play Truth or Dare… Alice Brandon style.

**IF YOU WANT TO "DECIDE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING" PLEASE SEND UP TO 3 OF THE CHOICES BELLOW IN A REVIEW! PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO DO THIS!**

**(EXAMPLE: I WOULD MOST WANT TO SEE THE CHARACTERS IN LOVE SHARING A FLAT DO "X", "Y", AND "Z".)**

**You would want to see the characters in Love Sharing A Flat...**

**A) Have a girls vs. boys contest**

**B) Meet Carlise and Esme (Edward and Emmett's parents)**

**C) Get stranded on a desert island together**

**D) Go on a vacation together**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Alice, Itching Powder, and The Box

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update in a while, summer camp and writing classes sort of got in the way. I tried to get this chapter out quickly, so it's definitely shorter than chapter 5.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll be more than happy to answer any questions I can answer and try to improve the story. Please take the time to tell me which POV you like best in your review. I'll try to include it more.**

**This chapter's dedicated to Bella503, GGtwinmom06, wantsomebubbly, LuckyCharms19, chikimonki, wolfluver14, TeamEdwardLover, hidinginyoureyes, and Norway91.**

**A big thanks to those who have taken the poll or have sent me their choice by sending a review to decide the 'fate' of the story. For those of you who haven't yet, but would like to, check out the author's note at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Twilight, MINE!! … I wish. Still Stephanie Meyer's.**

**JPOV:**

"We're going to play Truth or Dare!" Alice announced perkily. Everyone in the room groaned. It seemed like the only perky one was Alice, who was ALWAYS in a cheerful mood. "But," she added, still cheerful, "We're playing it my way, so each time you go, you pick a drink to drink. Also, dares include pranks on other people in the room. It's more fun that way! Trust me." She said while mixing the lemonade with the rum.

"There goes my only unalcoholic drink." I thought grimly to myself. I'm not a big fan of getting drunk. Probably because of the way I act when I am; It's like I'm a different person.

The only reason I was even going through with the insane idea was because of Alice. I'm not sure if the others will agree to this, and I love her to much for her to go through with the idea alone.

… Did I just say that I loved her?! I've only known her for a couple hours… but I've never had such a connection with anyone else before. I… I love her. I really do.

"Ooh!! I almost forgot The Box." The pixie I love squealed as the girls groaned.

The Box? Sounds dangerous, and knowing Alice, it probably is. Emmett and Edward were probably thinking along the same lines, as they visibly shuddered.

Alice retrieved a big purple box, cleverly labeled "The Box", from her room. It was so big that when Alice was carrying it, the only part of her that we could see, were her legs, sticking out from underneath the huge purple box.

"Uhh… I'm going to head to the bathroom." Edward said, no doubt trying to get away from Alice and her Box.

"So, what's in The Box?" Emmett asked, after a moment of silence.

Alice said nothing. Instead, she simply opened The Box.

Inside there were all the things a pranker could ever want, including a whip, a nurse costume, an oatmeal box, stickers, ranch dressing, a bent spoon, and two plastic mouths complete with plastic teeth, plastic lips, and even plastic tongues. All the things were… weird. Just plain weird.

Most of the items were random things that I couldn't think of how to use in a dare or even existed. Where did Alice get these things?!

"COOLIO!!!" Emmett boomed, reaching his hand out to get something from The Box. Alice quickly slapped his hand away. "Oww!" Emmett exclaimed, rubbing the hand that was slapped.

"Who's going first?" the pixie I love asked after Edward and my jaws came back up from gapping in shock.

"OOOH!!! ME!! PICK ME!!" the over-sized kid yelled.

**EmPOV:**

"Okay then, Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked me.

"DARE!" I said quickly, getting excited.

"Umm…" she said deep in thought already.

How bad can it be. The little pixie can't think of anything too bad can she?

"I dare you to…" she said slowly, seemingly still in thought. A scary, sly grin appeared on her face. I was SO wrong when I thought that she was harmless.

"HEAVEN HELP ME!!" I said, in what came out as a high-pitched squeal. Oh boy… Now I even sound like Alice! She's contagious!

Now Ally-Wally and Jazzy-Pants are looking at me funny… Let me rephrase that. Alice is looking at me funny, while Jazzy-Bear is down right glaring at me. Didn't his mother tell him that it was rude to stare?!

Hmm… I must have said that part, about me getting to be like Alice, out loud.

DAMN, is Jazzy protective.

"I dare you to put itching powder on the handle of Edward's cup. Then, the next time he runs his hands in his hair, he'll have a little itch." Alice finished proudly, as she dug out a little bottle from The Box, which I presume, has the itching powder and a pair of disposable gloves.

I looked to find Eddie. He was still in the bathroom, and the cup he used to drink out of was right in front of me… PERFECT!

I put the gloves on and sprinkled the powder on Edmund's mug handle. When I set the powder bottle down, Alice picked it back up and dumped all the contents on the mug handle. Good thing there wasn't much in there to begin with.

Edwin came back just as I managed to dispose of the evidence. I handed him his cup, being careful not to touch the handle. He didn't suspect a thing, and drank from it, touching the handle.

I suppose Alice made me do that to Edward because he was the only one who refused to drink the booze, claiming that when the police came to arrest us for disturbing our neighbors with drunken shouts, he needed to be there to help them arrest us. I doubt that he'd let them arrest Bella, though. I saw the way he looks at her.

As we were finishing the round with Bella, Eddiekins ran his fingers through his hair. His hands stopped… and scratched…. and scratched some more.

"It worked! And… that wasn't so bad." I made the mistake of saying to Alice.

"Oh, the worst is yet to come. I start out easy." Alice answered smoothly. I shuddered at what was promised to come.

For the rest of the game, Edward was scratching his head, and Bella was trying desperately not to laugh at loud at him.

**APOV:**

After a few more rounds, everyone (except Edward, who was no fun and refused to drink) started to loosen up. It was my turn to ask someone, so I decided to get Emmett back for his comment.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I saw him visibly gulp, but he still surprised me in his choice.

"Dare! Cause I'm man enough." he announced in a low voice looking over at Rose.

EWWW!! SO gross! I wanted to tell them to move it to the bedroom, but knowing them… they probably would soon enough without my help.

"Hmm… man enough…. That'll make a great dare." I thought smugly to myself.

"I dare you to let Bella, Rosalie, and I dress you up and do your make up." I said.

"Not bad, little sister… Not bad at all… I didn't think that you had it in you." He said. He called me little sister! Aww… But I'm still not going to forgive him that easily without payback.

"I'm not done, big brother." When I said that, he visibly paled. "Then, we're going to drive you to Wall mart, where you'll try to convince as many people as possible, to watch you sing "I'm a little tea pot" while dancing to it." He grew paler and paler as I explained to him what the whole dare was. "Okay?" I asked him, like asking a kindergartener to do a simple task.

"Not okay. But I don't think I have a choice." he said after a while. "Just get it over with!"

Perfect!

**A/N: IF YOU WANT TO DECIDE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING PLEASE SEND ****UP TO 3**** OF THE CHOICES BELLOW IN A REVIEW! PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO DO THIS!!**

**(EXAMPLE: I WOULD MOST WANT TO SEE THE CHARACTERS IN LOVE SHARING A FLAT DO "X", "Y", AND "Z".)**

**You would want to see the characters in Love Sharing A Flat...**

**A) Have a girls vs. boys contest**

**B) Meet Carlise and Esme (Edward and Emmett's parents)**

**C) Get stranded on a desert island together**

**D) Go on a vacation together**

**E) I would rather the characters do ______.**

**THANK YOU!!**


	7. Wearing Those Heels Like A Man

**A/N: Sorry guys. Haven't been posting new chapters for a while. I just couldn't get myself to like what I wrote. So, I rewrote it…. seven times.**

**I was also wondering how the beta reader thing works. I'd like someone to proof read some of my work before I put it up.**

**It's also really nice to see that the number of review for each chapter is going up. :D**

**A special thanks to twilightlover15, barbeegurl, eclipseinmotion, PaulinaLa, XXSkittlesXX, teambellaedward, curlyhairdontcare, and Bella503!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I love people sending me suggestions on how I can better the story.**

**Disclaimer: It's all Ms. Meyers'. I just do the plot. **

**BPOV:**

I can't believe that Alice was going to do this, but also that Emmett was going to go through with this dare! Incredible. But, he probably already knew that it was just plain hopeless to stand up against Alice in ANYTHING.

Alice dragged Emmett, Rose, and I to the girls' bathroom, while distributing the jobs.

"Rose, you… Do whatever you can do with his hair. Bella, you do the makeup and I'll pick out the clothes and shoes that he's going to wear." She said, already getting excited. "And remember, do whatever you can do to make him look as feminine as possible!" She giggled.

Poor Emmett. Alice is going to make him regret the day he was born.

"And Emmett dear." Rosalie said sweetly, while brushing his hair.

"Yeah, baby?" Emmett asked.

"Make me proud singing 'I'm a little teapot'." She said, going in for a quick peck on the lips.

"You know I will, baby. I'll wear those heels like a man!"

Aww… They were so cute. I've seen Rose date many, many… MANY guys. But they never actually seemed quite deserving of her. I like Emmett and I can tell that they really like each other.

**APOV:**

Hmm… while Rosalie and Bella are busy priming Emmett up, I've got to figure out what I'm going to make Emmett wear.

I dug through a pile of miscellaneous costumes in my closet that I through on the floor a couple minutes ago.

Ah ha!! I found it; the perfect costume for Emmett to wear.

Now, shoes. Let's see… Ballet slippers or heels? … Definitely heels. The more the merrier to embarrass Emmett.

**JPOV:**

"Emmett's definitely going to come out of this dare with a few lost limbs." I thought to myself. "… If he ever comes out alive!"

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a triumpherent looking Alice came out of her closet with… WHAT?!? A gigantic ballerina costume?!?

"I found the perfect outfit for big brother here, to wear." She chirped, motioning towards Emmett.

"Uhh… How do you know that that will fit me?" Emmett asked already trying to get out of it. "You know, that leotard looks pretty tiny."

"Don't be silly, Emmett. I knew exactly what size you are all around from the first time I saw you."

… All around? Wonder if that means what I think it means.

I heard Emmett gulp loudly.

"EVERYWHERE?" Looks like that didn't pass him by either. "You invaded my privacy!" he yelled completely serious. "You don't have to tell everyone that I can't fit into a size 2 dress size!!"

Edward, the girls, and I chocked back a laugh.

Edward tried to talk some sense into his brother, "Emmett, you don't even wear a dress."

"SO?!?" A sigh and a muffled laugh escaped Edward. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW PIXIE!"

"Let's just say that Rose might become a very lucky woman if she gets to the 8 ½ inches down there… below."

Rosalie's cheeks slightly colored.

"And believe me… She will!" Alice finished off.

"… You mean I'll be the lucky man." Emmett corrected with a booming laugh and a wink towards Rose.

I caught Alice rolling her eyes.

"And also in this very room; an impressive 9 incher and a not so shabby 8incher." She continued on, mimicking an announcer.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit at the mention of the 8 incher.

That would be me.

"Wait… So Jasper. Your girl's a penis reader?" Emmett boomed with laughter.

Hmm… My girl. I like the sound of that. As for "penis reader"… It sounds sort of like she's actually looking at our penises…

"Anyway, care to explain why exactly you have a ballerina costume in Emmett's size, in your closet?" Edward asked bringing the conversation somewhat back to track and rescuing me.

"Well… It was cute." Alice answered like it was totally obvious. "And, if it's cute, I buy it."

Alice shoved the ballerina outfit at Emmett.

I knew that Alice was a shopping maniac, but what I didn't know was that she was a shopping machine on steroids!

**APOV:**

Everyone was looking at me oddly. What's so weird about that?"

"You find a really cute dress that you'll just die to have. But you find out that they don't have it in your size, and only have it in a extra, extra large. Buy it anyway. Size is only a minor setback. If you can't wear it, force someone else who can, to wear it. AND, on top of that, it will look just wonderful in your closet, right next to your this season pink prada jacket!" I explained, annoyed that they couldn't just see the obvious. "See my point?"

Everyone just continued to stare oddly at me. What's wrong with these people of the world?! THEY ARE A DISGRACE TO FASHION KIND!!

One of Rose's eyebrows went up and she gave me THE look. The Rose look.

"ALL RIGHT!!" I confessed. "The guy who worked at the store was super cute and fit...." I saw Jasper tense up a bit. "Too bad he was gay."

I looked back over to Jasper to ask what was wrong, but suddenly he was acting normal again. Hmm…. That's weird. A second ago, he looked so mad….

"Well then. Hurry up, stick this on, and we'll head over to Wallmart."

**EPOV:**

Emmett put the ballerina outfit on without a complaint and we headed out. The big ballerina, Jasper, and I piled into my Volvo, and the girls took Rosalie's red convertible.

"Hey Eddie-kins. Can I sit up front in the car?" Emmett asked.

"No. No one sits up front except for me. You know that. This Volvo is my prized possession." I answered.

"But… now I'm a ballerina…" I didn't answer that one. I just didn't.

Before we left, Alice gave me a video camera to record what Alice called "Emmett's grand moment of humiliation and shame". I'm guessing that this will be one of the videos that Jasper and I will watch over and over again.

My thoughts began to drift over to Bella again. Such an amazing person….

I've been away from Bella for only a couple minutes, but I missed her already and I could tell that Emmett and Jasper missed Rosalie and Alice too.

Emmett suddenly broke the silence.

"You know… I always wanted to be a princess when I was little. I just never imagined being a ballerina." He said seriously.

I still remember the princess stage he went through when he was little… How could I forget!

Emmett would beg mom to buy fit a princess outfit, complete with a crown. He would beg until mom got so tired that she would agree and buy him one. It was always hard to get one in his size.

And then after he put it on, Emmett would never take it off. He even wore the dress to bed! Mom would always have to sneak in at night and take it off him to wash it.

Many times when visitors see Emmett in one of his princess dresses, they assume that he's a girl. They would always comment on how he's such a BIG girl. To which Emmett would reply (or scream in their faces), "I AM NOT A GIRL…. I am a PRINCESS!!!"

As we pulled up into the Wallmart parking lot, along side the girls, I prepared the video camera.

It was show time.


	8. The Hot Ones Always Get The Pin Heads

**A/N/: Miserably sick… just MISERABLE!! While I'm here, coughing up a storm, I thought I'd post another chapter. :D**

**The reviews, like always, make me smile. Thank you, XXSkittlesXX, hidinginyoureyes, lollyluvsya, and ..EmMeTt! And a very special thank you to Blondes-Stick-Together. Three reviews in one day by one person! It's as though you have nothing better to do than sit and read my stories. Thank you!! **********

**Your reviews make my day! I'm sitting in bed, smiling like an idiot, reading all your reviews. So KEEP REVIEWING!!**

**The next chapter's almost ready, just a some more tweaking needed. It should be up soon. It all depends on the tweaking and how fast you guys are reading.**

**To the people who reviewed: This chapter's dedicated to you! Remember to tell me if you like this chapter or not.**

**Random Old Man's POV:**

It's ten o'clock in the evening and my wife sends me out to Wallmart for ice cream?! What was she thinking? But then again… resistance is futile. My wife is a force of nature.

"There's no telling what kinds of nutty people come here at ten at night." I was thinking to myself, when three gorgeous, beautiful, WONDERFUL, young women came in. I almost forgot that I was married.

Forget the lunatics, if ladies like these come to Wallmart every night, you'll be seeing me buying all the ice cream I can at ten at night!

The short spiky haired lady was cute as a button, the brunette, definitely more than a looker, but what really made me stare was the blonde. She was a sight to behold even in the most casualest clothes. It made me wonder about what she would look… without them…. I blushed at the improper thought. I was MARRIED and at the least THIRTY years older than her!!

Two not-so-shabby looking guys followed the ladies in. They were clearly together. Hope they're not "together, together".

The pixie-looking girl waltzed up to the tall blonde one. They were definitely "together, together". As were the sexy brunette and the bronze haired angel. Seriously, he's an ANGEL and quite a looker, I must say. I would even consider going gay for him. Now I just wonder if he's an angel or a devil in bed… I'm forgetting that I'm totally and completely married, besides, even if I was single, he's way too young for me.

"Too young, too young." I kept chanting to myself under my breath.

And there's the blonde bomb to think about… She would certainly be sure to miss me. I internally smiled at that thought.

It looked like she was the only one that was single in that group…

I realized that I spoke too soon. Just then, a bulk of muscle came in, kissing my blonde's… I mean THE blonde's cheek. They were so together, it reminded me of me and my wife when we just got married. Before, (waaaayyy before) she started nagging. Now it's just nag, nag, nag, nag… and nag.

I was so jealous that I failed to see something big. More like something that SOMEONE big was wearing. (Must be my eighty year old eyes, or more precisely my seventy nine year old eyes.)

The big guy was wearing a…. A TUTU?!?! Well, actually a whole ballerina outfit, **(A/N: Picture of Emmett's outfit on my profile!) **complete with really high heels that even ballerina's probably don't wear… what are those called again? … well, whatever.

Poor blondie. The hot ones always seem to get the pin heads.

**EmPOV:**

I was just about to ask Eddie-bear if we were there yet (for the hundredth time) when I realized that we actually were. We're finally at Wallmart!

Time to get this show on the road!!

There's an old man right there. I saw him leering at my Rosie. Time to get with sweet revenge… MY FIRST VICTIM! YAY!!!

"Hey, mister. Wanna here my new song?!" he seemed to be trying to get away from me however way possible. BAD. "Sure you do." I answered for him, since it didn't look like he was going to answer the question anytime soon.

I heard someone try to muffle a girly giggle behind me. "The key word here is TRY." I thought to myself. It sounded like it was Bella trying hard not to laugh. Might as well give her and everyone else something real good to laugh about.

"I'm a little tea pot, short and STOUT." I started singing loudly at the top of my lungs, in front of the mortified old dud.

His face started to turn red like a tomato… From embarrassment, or from envy of my beauteous singing voice… Most probably from envy.

They should seriously really think about hiring me at the Sydney Opera House. I mean, you get paid just for wearing a Viking helmet with horns, singing at the top of your lungs, and braking glass when you sing the high notes. One, I'm already doing, and one, I shall attempt right about…. NOW!!

"Here is my handle. Here is my…" I sung while dancing.

Time for my big, mind blowing finally!

"SPOUT!!!!!!" I sung wonderfully. The glass behind the old dude in the ice cream section of Wallmart didn't brake… Bummer… BUT, the old guy did put his hands over his ears, which I think is a step closer to putting your hands in the air and waving and swaying to the music, like at a concert. And, besides, it reminded me that our new half-a-flat didn't have any ice cream. We definitely have to get some!!

I'm done with this old dude. Time for my next victim!!! MUAHAHA!!!! Now I wish I had a vampire cape to do that weird, vampire-hidey-behind-the-cape thing. Alice will just have to get me one the next time the girls go shopping. Maybe I can tag along…

I spotted a middle aged woman working behind the cash register. She looked like she needed some music in her life. But as I started to walk towards her, Alice stopped me and said that I had already given more than enough people the gift of wondrous music in their life.

"Or the scarring mental image of an overgrown child in a tutu." I heard Edward mutter under his breath with Bella's tinkling laughter close besides him.

Alice was right, and Edward was wrong, naturally.

Time of head back to our new 'home', get drunk, and get on with Alice's game!!!

"Cue the mental 'whooping'," I thought to myself. Forget being a famous opera singer, I should so totally be a stage manager or something!!


	9. Alice & Money Not a Good Match At All

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I sure liked writing it!**

**Thanks to ..EmMeTt., Blushing Bella18, KelseyNicole08, hidinginyoureyes, twwerdd, XXSkittlesXX, and FanClubPrezOf-AWalkInTheClouds for reviewing. **

**You guys say that my story is funny, but your review are way funnier! I have so much fun reading them.**

**Quick Message to Hidinginyoureyes and everyone else who wants me to write longer chapters: I'm DESPERATELY trying! But…. The problem is that I can't seem to be able to. I'm working on it. :p**

**Sorry for not updating for... about a month! I couldn't get this chapter just right, so I had to cut it off and upload it (that's why nothing much happens).**

**Continue REVIEWING please! :D**

**Btw, I still don't own anything but the plot.**

**RPOV:**

Alice's game is really FUN!! … Very, very, very, FUN!! My head started buzzing.

I heard a loud hiccup and a squeal from one of the others. Must have been Alice.

I heard another hiccup and squeal, followed by yet another. Man, Alice must be pretty darn wasted to be doing that this much.

Alice hiccupped and giggled at the exact same time as talking to Jazzy.

"WOW! How does she do that?" I wondered out loud. She must be a ventriloquist or something. Another hiccup sounded.

"…Silly Rose, the hiccups and giggling/squealing are coming from you!" I thought aloud again. All of a sudden I found that really funny, and fell off my chair laughing, into my Emmy-Bear's lap.

"Mmmh… MY Emmy-Bear." I thought aloud.

"Well are you going to give YOUR Emmy-Bear a lap dance?" He joked, wiggling his eye brows suggestively. I could tell that he was drunk as hell as well, because he also reeked of alcohol.

"Why the hell not? We both probably won't even remember this in the morning." I thought. So I started grinding against him and giving him a lap dance.

**JPOV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes! Everyone was drunk except for Edward, who refused to drink at all (something about picking up all the dead bodies later), and me. …And I thought that I was the one who couldn't hold down my liquor!

I looked around the room.

Rose was, for some reason, giving Emmett a lap dance, Bella was already asleep in the crook of Edward's neck with him stroking her hair, and… Alice was trying to take as much of her clothes off as possible.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" Alice was begging me with puppy dog eyes that I can hardly say no to. "Is it because I', not pretty or good enough for you?" she asked me, almost crying.

"No, no, no." I quickly said. "It's not that. I like you too much to let this be just a one night stand. Besides, you're drunk. You deserve so much more than that."

She slowly nodded with a look of deep concentration on her small, adorable, pixie like face, as if trying to understand my point of view.

"You like me?" she asked, giggling like a school girl.

"Yes I do." I said matter of factly. She won't even remember this conversation later, so why not?"

**EPOV:**

I looked down at the sleeping, peaceful angel in my arms. I already knew that I loved her. But it was too much to ask for her to love me too. I already knew that too.

Bella probably thought of me as… not even a friend. I'm a stranger that just happens to live across the hall from her.

I only know her for a couple hours and suddenly I LOVE her. I sound like a psycho.

Rosalie and Emmett went up to Rose's room to… probably go at it like monkeys. I can hear Alice and Jasper's voices coming from Alice's room.

I decided that since everyone else looked like they were going to spend the night at the girl's rooms, it was going to wake Bella up. I scooped Bella up in my arms, savoring the warm that seemed to radiate from her, and carried her up to my room. I laid her down on my bed and took the chair facing the bed for myself.

I just loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, sometimes even smiling in her sleep.

Just as I was getting comfortable and ready for sleep to overtake me, I heard a noise.

I froze.

I dismissed it as my imagination and was right about to go to sleep again, when I heard the sound again.

It was Bella… moaning in her sleep.

"Edward," Bella said. I thought she woke up and I turned to face her. I realized that she was only sleep talking. "Edward," she said again. A smile played on her small, delicate lips.

A smile grew on my lips when I realized that she was dreaming about me.

I slept with a smile on my face that night, dreaming about Bella.

**BPOV:**

I woke to the sound of someone's soft snoring and the light from the window pane fallen across my shoulder, feeling warm with the sun's heat. My eyes flickered open on a sleeping form at the foot of the bed, slumped over in a chair.

"Edward?" I called out to the sleeping form. "Edward."

"Oh, well." I thought. I decided to just let him sleep and start making breakfast, since he was probably really tired from last night.

I headed over to the kitchen and began to make french toast.

I thought back to last night.

Edward… he's just… I mean there's no denying that I'm attracted to him. But… there's no way that he could feel the same way about me. I'm plain; Bella. Edwards gorgeous. He could get any girl he wanted with just a flash of his "swoon-worthy" crooked grin. There's no way he would choose me when he could just as easily get a girl with looks like Rosalie's.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. It was Edward, finally awake.

"Hey sleepy head, finally awake?"

"Hey yourself." He muttered still groggy. Edward is clearly not a morning person.

"I made some breakfast for us." I said as I laid out the plates of food in front of us. "Eat up."

**EPOV:**

Bella's french toast is DELISICOUS! Who knew that she could cook so well?! Certainly not me. It sort of remind me of what mom used to cook for me and Emmett, when we were younger.

We wear just finishing up breakfast when Bella's cell phone started ringing. Bella answered it and visibly paled.

"It's Alice." she gulped. I chuckled at her reaction.

"What does she want?"

"Shopping and girl talk, what else?" Bella started laughing nervously.

"That's it?" I made the mistake of asking.

"THAT'S IT?!" she practically yelled at me. "This is an evil pixie on the loose and you say THAT'S IT?! Clearly you don't know Alice. Try having her grill you for a change."

Clearly Alice was a shoppoholic

**BPOV: **

My phone beeped. I got a text. From who?... I can probably guess.

B-

I got Rose away from Emmett and

we're outside RIGHT NOW.

COME… NOW!!!

Girl talk time!

A-

I showed Edward the text. I could imagine Alice grinning and laughing evilly at merely the thought of 'girl talk time'. Shopping was just the icing on the cake for her.

My feet already hurt from the thought of spending, maybe at the very least (if Alice was in a good mood today and took mercy on me) more than half the day shopping…not to mention Alice's super long, dreaded even by Rosalie, "girl talk time".

I unconscientiously shuddered at the thought.

**RPOV:**

Alice, the super active evil pixie, was giving me HELL for Bella not being there yet. Like it was MY fault? So you can imagine my relief when Bella FINALLY got there.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Alice stopped pacing and pounced on Bella. "We thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, except for the fact that you JUST talked to me… sure."

"Don't talk back to me young woman!" Alice went on being all mock-motherly on Bella.

It was a funny sight. Especially with Alice being more than a head shorter than Bella, wagging her finger at her, like she was disciplining a child.

"Well, lets hit the road bitches! We've got some major shopping and talking to do!" I swear I could hear Bella groan at the mention of shopping.

"Suck it up, Bella." Alice replied to her groan, just to be answered by yet another groan.

We got in my red convertible, and we started to blast some of what Alice called our "girl power songs". First to come up on the car stereo was Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge, one of our favorite songs to play in the car.

"Am I supposed to put my life on hold

because you don't know how to act

and you don't know where your life is going?" Alice started singing at the top of her lungs and dancing in her seat.

"Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?

Pardon me if I don't show it" I joined in with a smile on my face. "I don't care if I never see you again."

"I'll be alright" Alice sung, nudging Bella to join in.

"Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,

but either way baby, I'm gone" Bella finally joined in with her amazing voice.

"I'm so over it, I've been there and back

Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering

I got that new

I'm a single girl swag" Alice continued.

I finished of Alice's part "Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...... Sing!"

"na na na na"

"hey,"

"na na na na"

"hey"

"hey hey hey"

"goodbye"

"na na na na"

"hey,"

"na na na na"

"hey"

"hey hey hey"

"goodbye"

We all joined in for the last verse.

"Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you

I know you like the long 'do,

had to switch my attitude up

Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more

on the passenger side

too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it!

I don't care if I never see you again

I'll be alright

Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,

but either way baby, I'm gone

I'm so over it, I've been there and back

Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering

I got that new

I'm a single girl swag

Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!

na na na na hey,

na na na na hey

hey hey hey

goodbye

na na na na hey, na na na na hey,

hey hey hey

goodbye

hey hey, hey hey hey

goodbye!"

We realized that by the time we were done, we had attracted a lot of attention. There were three guys in the car next to us who were whistling, clapping, and cheering.

The guy who was driving looked kind of cute. But nothing compared to Emmett of course! I looked at Alice next to me and Bella with the rear view mirror. They seemed to be doing the exact same thing; checking out the boys in the car next to us and comparing them to Jasper and Edward. Clearly Jasper and Edward were winning. I could tell that much.

When we got to the shopping center, I could hear Bella begging Alice to save the shopping till last and go to a café first. She sounded like she was pleading for her life. Alice agreed on the condition that the girl talk was first.

**BPOV:**

We got into the nearest café, the door chiming as it opened. The waitress looked at Rosalie and Alice, obviously jealous about how beautiful and perfect they looked, and directed us to a table crammed in a corner, right by the noisy kitchen doors.

I quickly sat down not wanting Rose and Alice to make a big thing out of this. I saw Rose role her eyes at the waitress and subtly shook her head at me. Alice was, of course, steaming mad already.

"Can we please have a better table." Alice started, trying to sugar coat her voice, and looking like she might start batting her eyelashes any minute now.

"I'm sorry, but all the other tables are full." The waitress said spitefully trying to mimic Alice's voice, when there were more then ten empty tables.

Rose returned with a professional looking man in a suite, just in time to hear the waitress's last remark.

"Jessica!" the man said. 'Jessica' turned around to face the man, and upon seeing him, I saw all the color drain from her face.

"That's it! YOU'RE FIRED!!" the man in the suite said.

"Wh… what?!" she sputtered and choked out, her eyes so wide.

The man ushered the still sputtering Jessica away, muttering about how waitresses should be nice to customers so they would get paid. He came back immediately after that.

"I am SO sorry about that. My humblest apologies. I don't know what got into her." He started apologizing and making excuses like a mother with a insolent toddler.

"We'll make your meal on the house." The man was saying. Before I could say that that wasn't necessary, Alice, like Alice always does, butted in.

"Why thank you!" she said.

"As a matter of fact, can we also make a donation to this café?"

Wait… what?! What was she talking about?!! DONATION? Where did THAT come from?!

"Sure… sure, miss." The man was as shocked as I was.

"I would like to make a donation of … umm… How about a thousand and five hundred dollars?" Alice announced.

"Uh… Sure. SURE!" The man stuttered.

"And I'll match that donation." Rosalie said, surprising all of us.

"Can you have a booth with my name; Alice Brandon, and another booth with the name of Rosalie Hale?" Alice asked politely.

"Oh, and one more booth with the name of Isabella Swan!" Rosalie threw in, winking at me.

"And we'll make another donation of a thousand and five hundred dollars!" Alice said, getting excited.

What?! Alice knew that I couldn't afford that at all. But when I voiced that, Alice said that it was all taken care of.

Alice and Rose moved off with the suite man, still talking about the details of their donations.


	10. Girl Talk and Interesting Perspectives

**A/N: "What's the significance of the donation?" you guys are all asking… at least HidingInYourEyes is. The answer to that question is the same answer to most- you'll see! :P**

**You know the way it goes: READ - REVIEW**

**And like it or not, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are all creations of Stephenie Meyer.**

**RPOV:**

"Do you have a preference of which booths should…" The man in the suite was saying, when Alice (of course) interrupted him.

"Yes, yes… ummm…" Alice said cutting the poor man off in the middle of his sentence. "We'll just take the ones in the back." She announced triumphantly.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry miss. Those three booths in the back are already paid for and already named."

"And by who?!" Alice looked as close to tears as she was close to looking like she was going to bite his head off.

"The two Mr. Cullens and Mr. Whitlock, of course!" The man said.

Of course, some people of the rich and wealthy Cullen family and the Whitlock family. The Cullens owned most of the estates, buildings, and not to mention restaurants in town, while the Whitlock family owned the other half. Their boys were supposedly friends that grew up together and went to school together as well. I've never met them, but they're most probably stuck-up and don't know the value of money, since they keep throwing it around.

"They're the complete opposite of me" I breathed aloud.

I grew up without a dad. I never knew him and my mom wouldn't talk about him, except to tell me that he left her for some bitch. My mom…. My mom passed away when I was 6 due to drug addiction. I don't remember much of her, except her beating me when she came home from being fired from her job…. again. But things turned out better when Charlie, Bella's dad took me in and raised me as his own. Bella and I grew up close as sisters… we _were_ sisters. But I never could call Charlie, Dad (and to this day, I still don't). He was good to me. He never tried to replace the father I had never met, but still called Dad in my mind.

I, unlike the Cullens and the Whitlocks, had to _work_ my ass off to get as far as I am now.

I looked at Alice. She had a look of pure frustration on her face. Bella and I became friends with Alice when we were still limited to wobbling around on unsteady legs. My mom knew Bella's dad, and when we started school, we were put in the same one. And there we met Alice on the first day. Ever since then, we've only grown closer and closer.

I looked back to where Bella was sitting, waiting for us. I went ahead and joined her, and Alice did too when she was finished finalizing the donations.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for… at least Rosalie and I have…. GIRL TALK TIME!!" The pixie yelled squirming in her seat with excitement. Bella visibly shrunk down and put her head down, sighing.

**APOV:**

"Okay, so…. ROSE. I just know that you've something to tell us!!" I sang.

I could see Rosalie blush a bit.

"Well, Emmett asked me out." She said simply.

I grew frustrated. There's no way she can just get away without details!! My frustration must have been evident on my face, because she continued with more.

"… and that was why I kissed him." Rosalie finished off telling us her long modern day fairy tale like story.

"Aww…" Bella and I chorused together, giggling. Rosalie gave us a look, but I knew she felt the same way.

"My turn!" I announced.

I told them of EVERYTHING; from Jasper asking me out to the feeling I felt, that I had been waiting a long time for someone like him.

"Now I know that Bella has something to tell us. Right, Rosalie?" I sang again. Rosalie smiled in response.

**BPOV:**

I looked at Alice's and Rosalie's expectant faces; one to the other.

"Nothing happened." I simply said.

"Nice joke, now onto the details." Alice replied speedily and drop dead seriously.

"Really, nothing happened. I just woke up and made him some breakfast."

After the two milked me for details unsuccessfully, they just looked at me silently. It was hard to sense what they were thinking behind their hard masks of blank gazes, so I was relieved when Alice broke the silence.

"I still don't get it." she said.

I took a deep breath to explain it to her again, but she stopped me.

"No, I get it. But…"

"Yeah." Rose responded, sighing.

"But…" I tried to explain.

"We know… we know…" Alice said frustrating me.

"He… I….UGH!" I tried to explain again, but it was Rose who cut me off this time.

"Shhh…" Rosalie patted my hand and made shushing sounds like she was quieting a child who had just thrown a tantrum.

"It still doesn't make any sense." She said, sighing again.

"I don't get it." Alice said again for the hundredth time, agreeing with Rosalie.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO GET!!" I practically screamed out. A few other customers turned their heads to look at me and the commotion going on at our booth.

Alice and Rose are… really sweet and everything, but sometimes…. SOMETIMES when they strongly believe something (even if it's not true) its hard getting something through their thick stubborn heads. Trust me, I should know. I've been on the other end for as long as I could remember.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella, of course men don't buy pre-made houses that were made by other people. That's silly, right Rose?" Alice said, hands on her hips._

"_Right. Men carry the houses they bought to the neighborhood where their wives want to live." Rose replied. "Don't you know that?"_

"_BUT…" I started to say._

"_We know… we know…." Alice being Alice (even at such a young age) cut me off._

"_They… houses…UGH" I tried to reason with them. But of course, my words couldn't even faze those stubborn girls._

"_Shhh…" Rosalie said patting my back and trying to sooth me._

_End of Flashback_

It had been the same then. It's the same now. And believe it or not, it will probably be the same later.

I let out an exasperated sigh. Alice and Rosalie will never change…. EVER.

"… and we know that Edward definitely likes you…" Alice was saying.

"Wait…WHAT?!" I managed to sputter out.

"He likes you." Rose stated simply and completely matter-of-factly.

"Three lightly buttered croissants and three coffees. Decafe. One black. One with two sugars and skim milk on the side and the other with a sugar and 2% milk on the side." Alice rattled off. I looked up perplexed and realized that a waiter had been waiting for our order. "Thank you!" Alice chirped giving him a bright smile. He'll definitely just melt in her hands. I know it.

"Thank you." He said back in a deeper voice than I expected, grinning an equally bright smile. I took a peek at his nametag. Tyler. Sweet guy.

I gave him a quick smile that he returned just as quick and walked off to get our orders filled out.

"No way." I whispered back at Rose and Alice, as soon as his back was turned.

"You didn't notice it?" Alice started laughing. "It was so obvious."

"The way he stared at you and looked away as soon as he caught your eye. How he started blushing quite a bit when you looked up at him and smiled…" Rose was saying.

Now that they mention it… I guess I did subconsciously notice it.

"Okay." I said in defeat. "Now how do I pull him in hook and sinker?"

"First," Alice said with a devious look on her face. "You have to say 'Alice and Rose are always right!'"

"Ugh… FINE! Alice and Rose are always right." I said irritated. I guess I'll have to over look the time Alice and Rosalie tried to convince me that Barbie and Ken aged as we did, except slower, the time when they tried to convince me that there was no center to a Tootsie Pop, the time when Rose and Alice tried to convince me that the Earth was actually shaped like a gummy bear…. and of course the time they tried to convince me that husbands carried houses.

"We have a plan." Alice said, wiggling her eyebrows and making Rosalie laugh.

"We're going to make you irresistible and tease him so much that he won't lose all control." Rosalie continued, whispering and giggling like a schoolgirl. "Girls, are we in? I for one totally approve."

"I… like it…. A LOT" Alice announced.

"Well then girls, let the games begin!"

**Oooh!! Many more twists than you realized was going to be in this chapter.**

**I'm excited to see were this little game will take us... maybe a little smut... ;)**

**Hmm... the rich Mr. Cullens and Mr. Whitlock??? Can that be Edward, Emmett, and Jasper? But I thought they just moved here?**

**Something's going on here...**

* * *

**I have also made an email for suggestions, comments, and such for this story, Passage to India (another twilight fanfic I'm working on), and other stories in the future.**

**It is posted on my profile, since I can't seem to post it in here.**

**And to kick start this email business, I've decided to host a contest for this story.**

**Send me an idea for a chapter with the email provided above.**

**RULES/SUGGESTIONS:**

**1) Be original aka. don't copy someone.**

**2) Working with someone else or more than one person is totally fine (in fact, I'll love it if you did!).**

**3) Bits and parts of chapters are fine. Whatever you have!**

**This contest will be going on for sometime, since I will be going away to India in a couple weeks to do some research for my fanfic Passage to India (check it out!).**

**Expect to see the winner (or winners) in the next chapter(s) of LSAF.**

**I'll be also way more than happy to proof read and comment on your contest submissions before you 'hand them in', just email them to me and ask me!**

**HAPPY WRITING!!**


	11. Skimpy Bikinis and Chicken

**A/N: FINALLY updating. So sorry that it took sooo long!  
I've just been too busy and out of the country for months on end without a laptop or internet access!**

**Thanks for all your support through the past ten chapters. I hope you'll stick it out with me for the upcoming 10 chapters... who knows? We might even have more chapters... maybe even a sequel... or two...**

**A special thank you to: hidinginyoureyes, 3liria, eliria, and cullenluver8888 for your reviews on Chapter 10! (I'm suspecting 3liria and eliria are the same person...) Especially to hidinginyoureyes and 3liria who've sent multiple review encouraging me on and offering constructive criticism.  
Thanks again!**

**Anyway, here it is... CHAPTER 11! The longest chapter so far!**

**You know the drill: READ - REVEIW **

**APOV:**

"Okay Rose. Let's send our texts to Emmett and Jazzy to cancel our dates!" I said.

Of course I was sad that I had to cancel on my first date with Jasper, but it was for Bella, and there were probably more dates to come... Not to mention, I love teasing boys!

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Bella asked.

I sighed.

"To put The Plan in motion." Rosalie answered for me. I knew there was a reason I liked that girl.

"I know... but then I feel bad that you have to cancel your dates just for me."

"Silly girl. We're not THAT selfless! It'll work for all of us." I said.

Rose explained, "We'll cancel on them. They'll be curious to why. We dress up in sexy bikinis, then text them from the pool on the 7th floor to come join us for some swimming. They'll be amazed and turned on by how hot we are, then we'll invite them to go clubbing, look even hotter... Then we'll pack those puppies up and bring them home!"

**BPOV:**

"Skimpy bikinis and clubbing work miracles." Alice said with utter conviction... And I was starting to fall for it. Maybe it will work...

Alice picked out our bikinis in less than 30 minutes which was a HUGE accomplishment considering that this was Alice, and the number of swimsuits she owned.

She picked a bright yellow strapless one for herself, a aqua colored one for Rosalie, and a dark blue one for me.

All I could think was that was so lucky that I had shaved my vajayjay that morning. Those bikini bottoms made thongs look modest!

As soon as I put my bikini on, I refused to come out of my room.

"BELLA! Open the damn door now!" the evil pixie thundered.

"I'm not going out of my room in THIS! It barely covers up 2% of my body! You do the math- that leaves 98% of my body on public display!"

"You have a nice body. And no one's going to be up there... Just us and the boys." Rose tried to console me.

"Besides looking quite naked is KINDA the point!" Alice said impatiently. "OPEN UP OR I'LL GET ROSE TO KICK THE DOOR DOWN!"

Judging by the height of the heels that Rosalie was wearing, I had absolutely no doubt that she could do that in a second. So, I finally opened the door reluctantly.

"You look gorgeous." Alice said rushed. "Now to the bathroom to do your hair and makeup!"

"Wait... MAKEUP? But we're going swimming!" I said.

"I said that we were going to the pool. I never said anything about sticking your head in chlorine filled water that little kids have probably peed in." Alice countered.

I gave up and let them drag me to the bathroom. After all... saying 'no' to Alice is simply not done.

**APOV:**

"DONE!" I said totally excited. "You look fantastic. Look in the mirror." I said as Rosalie so kindly held up the mirror, so she could see how drop dead beautiful she looked.

I have to admit, I did a good job on curling and fixing Bella's hair, and Rosalie did a brilliant job on her makeup.

She looked natural, yet utterly gorgeous at the same time.

Rosalie and I quickly brushed on some makeup ourselves and did our hair. Of course it didn't take as long as 'Barbie-ing' Bella did... mainly because we didn't have to hold anyone down...

I handed everyone stilettos that would match their bikinis, silencing the these-shoes-are-impossible-to-walk-in look that I automatically got from Bella. I gave her my suck-it-up-or-I'll-make-you-miserable look. I'm beginning to get awfully good at that look...

**EmPOV:**

QUACK! My cell phone rang.

Sure it was Rosey-poo, I picked it up immediately. I had been nervous and looking forward to this date since yesterday night.

Em,

Can't make it to our date. Sorry :'(

The Girls planned a pool day.

Guys want to come?

Sorry again.

XOXOX

R,

Not exactly the text I was hoping for. We won't get our alone time... But I WILL get to see her in a swimsuit! Besides... she put one more 'X' than 'O' that has to count for something...

TODAY WAS EMMY-BEAR'S LUCKY DAY!

Jazzy-pants was sitting across the room, on the couch in front of the TV reading a text, probably from his little penis reader.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE POOL AND SEEING HOT GIRLS IN SWIMSUITS!" I yelled so Edward could hear me... wherever he was.

"Yup!" Jazzy grinned, probably thinking of Alice in a bathing suite already... I was certainly thinking of my Rosey's legs already!

**EPOV:**

I went to the living room as soon as I heard Emmett yell with his booming voice. The whole apartment probably heard... especially the girls next door.

"This is probably as close to naked as you'll see Bella!" the big idiot said.

I ignored that as I did with most of his stupid comments. But anyone who wasn't blind would love to see Bella naked. The man she ended up marrying would be a lucky man to keep such a wonderful girl...

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jasper asked.

We dressed in record time, going out in just our swim trunks, bare footed.

When we got in the elevator, we pressed the button for the 7th floor. It was great that the apartment had an indoor swimming pool. Swimming in winter without freezing your butt off was a nice thing to look forwards to, but swimming with Bella would be even nicer.

The doors to the elevator opened. And our jaws automatically dropped.

Bella looked amazing... stunning... beyond beautiful... sexy. Her bikini wasn't leaving much to the imagination, and her body was drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow... you l-look n-nice..." Jasper gulped.

Nice... That would be the world's biggest understatement ever.

"Holy mother fucker... you look so hot..." Emmett was drooling over Rosalie. A bit crude in the wording, but that was a bit closer to the truth than just "Wow. You look nice." A lot closer actually.

"You guys going to move anytime soon?" Rosalie asked. "Emmett, if it helps, you can get a better view from here." she patted the spot next to her on the lawn chair.

Emmett ran to her, still oogling at her body. Jaz and I went to our girls too.

For a while there was a comfortable silence, each of us lying down with our girl, until Emmett, of course, broke the silence.

"LET'S PLAY CHICKEN!" he boomed.

"NO! We're not getting our hair wet... I spent too much time on them." Alice firmly stated.

An evil look crossed Emmett's face.

"You wouldn't..." Rosalie half whispered.

"Oh yes he would..." I found myself saying out loud.

Jasper and I took a running start towards Bella and Alice and scooped them up into our arms to try to save them from Emmett. Emmett already knew that we would do that. He lunged for Rosalie instead and dove into the pool with her in his arms.

"Uh oh..." I heard Bella whisper in my arms. 'Uh oh' was exactly what I was thinking.

Rosalie was sputtering when they finally came up for air.

"EMMETT!" She thundered.

"Yeah, honey?" He sweetly countered.

"I'll... I'll..." She stammered.

"You'll what?"

"You know I've been looking for cool things to decorate my desk with, right?" she asked sweetly. Emmett looked a bit confused. "I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND PUT THEM IN A JAR ON MY DESK FOR DECORATION!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"Honey, if you wanted a reminder of me, you could have just asked." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows as Rosalie sputtered.

Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I were near tears from laughing so hard. We were all red in the face and trying to catch our breath.

Emmett then got out of the pool, leaving Rosalie there, seething and still sputtering.

"WHO'S NEXT? I MAY HAVE LOST MY BALLS, BUT I STILL HAVE MY OTHER LIMBS LEFT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bella, who was in my arms, and knew that Emmett would win if he ever chased her around the pool, whispered, "Jump," to me.

It was a good choice too, since he was already making his way towards her.

When I jumped with Bella in my arms, Jasper knew that Alice and he were the only two left against Emmett. So, he did what every sensible man would do. He put Alice down carefully, and jumped.

Alice looked utterly shocked then turned mad.

"How dare you desert me, you traitor!" she yelled while running for her life and dogging Emmett's big arms.

"Haha, you little evil munchkin! I have caught you!" Emmett said as he finally caught Alice, kicking and screaming.

"EMMETT!" She screamed.

"Yeah, that's my name... now don't wear it out!" Emmett boomed.

"YOU THROW ME IN THE POOL AND I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE A MISERABLE HELL HOLE. YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

With that, he threw her in the pool. She went down screaming the whole way.

She came up for air, practically shaking her fist at him. Alice huffed and paddled back to Jasper, who apparently was forgiven for deserting her. He took her into his arms again and started consoling her.

"CHICKEN TIME!" Emmett yelled and dove under Rose. He rose from underneath her so that she was on his shoulders. Rosalie screamed and smacked him on his forehead.

"HEY!... What was that for?" Emmett asked. Rosalie responded with another smack on his forehead.

"Feisty... I LIKE that!" He said. "Now, I wonder if you're as feisty in bed..." He received another smack on the head.

Jasper and I glanced at each other and smacked him as well.

"HEY!" Emmett yelled. "No fair! You guys are ganging up on me!"

We all snickered.

"At least I know that Alice and Bella will be on my side!" The big oaf announced.

Alice just huffed and looked the other way, crossing her arms. Emmett was clearly still not forgiven.

"Forget her. I HAVE BELLA!" Emmett turned towards my Bella.

"Careful, love. The devil can be very convincing." I whispered to her, my breath tickling the side of her face. I felt her shudder and smiled.

As if right on cue, Emmett started doing his puppy dog face. Mom always fell for that... so did everyone in the family... even me sometimes.

"But he's so cute!" Bella said. I knew she was too sweet to resist. She was too much of an angel.

"You know I already think of you as a younger sister!" Now he was laying on the sap.

"Aww... come here big brother..." She said, wading towards him with her arms out stretched.

Emmett hugged her tightly, looking over her shoulder at Jasper and me, winking. Rosalie took that moment to flick his head.

"Ouch!" Emmett said, rubbing his head. He turned to glare at Rose, but realized that he was at a disadvantage because he couldn't, since she was on his shoulders. This resulted in another flick to his head.

**BPOV:**

After I freed myself from Emmett's hug, I turned to look at Edward who had already disappeared beneath the waters of the surface. I almost jumped when I felt two cold hands grip my ankles and two shoulders wedge their way between my thighs, so I was sitting on his broad shoulders.

The problem with Chicken was that Edward's head was right at my crotch and I have to admit, I don't remember my bikini bottom being this wet when we started. The only good side was that Edward couldn't see me blushing a bright tomato red, neither could any of the other boys. But Alice and Rosalie saw me blushing and started laughing. I was definitely going to get an earful of teasing once we went back.

While we were playing Chicken, Rosalie was getting back at Emmett. She winked at Alice and me, and started grinding against Emmett's neck oh so subtly. She then started moaning softly.

"Uh... R-rosey?" He looked shocked.

"Yeah, baby?" She crooned. Emmett groaned.

"You know what? I'm going to the bathroom." Emmett announced.

"Yeah... to probably jerk off." Jasper said quietly as Emmett climbed out of the pool. Everyone but Emmett had heard that comment and were trying hard not to laugh.

When he left, we all but collapsed with laughter.

"You know guys, Rose, Bella, and I should go too." Alice said.

"So soon?" Jasper asked regretfully. It was apparent that he didn't like to be away from Alice as much as she didn't want to be separated from him. It was sweet.

"Yeah, we don't have to go yet. It's not even five yet and the club doesn't open till nine!" I said. I wanted to stay with Edward too.

"Beauty takes time!" Alice snapped back at me.

"I think you guys are more than beautiful enough. We're already going to have to fend of guys as it is." Edward said, grinning and looking only at Bella.

"Relax, you two lovebirds! You can see each other at the club, later and go at it then." Alice said frustrated.

I blushed, and when I glanced over at Edward, I realized that he was blushing as well.

"Jasper, you can come too... and bring Emmett." The perky pixie said, peeking at Rosalie.

"Speaking of Emmett..." Jasper started. "Is he still in the bathroom?"

"Most likely..." Rosalie said with a smirk apparent on her face.

"Let's leave him." Rosalie and Jasper said at the same time, laughing.

"You have your key, right?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Yup and he never has his..." Edward answered. "We're locking him out." He said with the crooked grin that I've grown to like.

Jasper just smirked in response.

Edward let me down from his shoulders, slowly.

We all got out of the pool, piled into the cramped old elevator, and the boys (all except for Emmett, of course) walked us to our door.

"We'll meet you in your room a couple minutes before nine." Alice said as she unlocked our room.

"Sure."

**EmPOV:**

"Mhh hmm hmm... Hmm mhh hmm..." I was humming to myself after coming out of the bathroom.

Man was my Rosey a tease!

I walked out into the pool area.

Wait... something was wrong... PUT ON YOUR THINKING CAP, SUPER EM!

I forgot my key! That was it!... nope, that wasn't it... I ALWAYS forget my key, Eddie-kins always has his anyway...

THINK EMMY, THINK...

It's all quiet... THAT'S IT!

I looked into the pool: empty, totally empty...

Where was everybody? That was when it all finally clicked.

"DUDES, YOU DITCHED ME?" I yelled into the empty room. I realized that I was locked out too.

When I thought it couldn't get any worse, it just so happened that this was when the automatic light on the floor decided to turn off. The entire floor went pitch dark.

"SERIOUSLY?"

**XP One of my most favorite chapters! I had sooo much fun writing this one... stayed up past one in the morning trying to finish this.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**_REVIEW!_**

**The button's right bellow... all you have to do is click it and type.  
_It always makes my day!_**


	12. Alice vs Hitler: The Ultimate Showdown

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the lengthy wait again, but believe it or not, it actually took me this long to write this.**

**Introducing the longest chapter so far in LSAF!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight, and currently don't plan to **_**ever**_** own it. I know... it's sad.**

**BPOV:**

"Here. Put this on... and you... NOT YOU! I meant YOU... Put this on!" Alice flung us dresses, pushing us towards our rooms. Alice was fussing over us... again.

"Alice, you're acting like our mother." Rosalie complained, stopping in her tracks.

"Good thing too... What would you guys do without me?" Alice said. "HURRY UP! We don't have that much time left... We have 2 minutes before we have to meet the boys!" she said while shoving us forward.

"Alice, they can probably hear you." Rosalie said slowly, as if afraid to make Alice mad.

"Your point?" She cooly replied back. "You guys are just lucky that we decided to do our makeup and hair BEFORE. If we started doing it now, we wouldn't have time... WE'LL END UP LOOKING LIKE DRAG QUEENS GONE WRONG!" Now she REALLY sounded like a REALLY pissed mother.

"It wasn't our fault you distracted us by telling us that the movie Love and Other Disasters was on." I said as Alice broke into a grin.

"True..." She just simply said with a broad smile on her face.

The movie Love and Other Disasters was our most favorite movie of all time, and was what Rosalie announced was 'the queen of all chick flicks and comedies of all time'. Alice and I definitely agreed with hat statement. We LOVED that movie.

"And it was definitely worth it. Seeing it for the... sixtieth time." Rosalie added with a matching grin of her own.

We just stood there in silence with huge goofy grins pasted on our faces as we all seemed to be recollecting our favorite parts of the movie. It was a movie that never got old even if you see it again and again... In fact, it just gets better.

"NOW HURRY UP!" Alice screamed. Alice was mostly sweet... But when she wasn't all sweet and cute, she was down right terrifying. She probably could have made Hitler cower in fear if he ever had the gall (or great misfortune) to step on her Jimmy Choos...

Meanwhile, while I was thinking up my Alice vs. Hitler showdown, I was thrown into my room with a dark blue dress thrown in after me **(A/N: Dress and accessories on profile!)**. Once I had the nerve to finally examine the dress that I had no choice but to wear, I found that it was the most beautiful and ideal dress ever except for the fact that it was short... WAY too short. The dress ended at the top of my thigh, barely covering my crotch.

_God, if you ever loved me... see to it that I wouldn't have to bend over in this dress!_

Did I mention that it was skin tight too? I wondered how I was going to take it off without ripping it right down the middle. And because it was skin tight, Alice insisted that I couldn't wear a bra or underpants underneath without it showing through, and she was probably right... as always. Anything would show through this dress.

"OUT, NOW!" Alice ordered. Yup... She definitely was a miniature Hitler... small only in size and nothing else... voice especially.

I surveyed the other two girls. Rosalie was wearing a hot pink dress **(A/N: Dress and accessories on profile)**, while Alice was wearing a bright yellow dress **(A/N: Dress and accessories on profile)**. "We all looked pretty damn good." I thought to myself as I put on the death-traps that Alice handed me. They were gorgeous as always, but were assuredly going to be the death of me.

I wondered how Alice would cope with being an indirect murderess... She would probably celebrate...

Soon after we found ourselves knocking on the boys' flat door.

... And waiting... and waiting... and _STILL_ waiting...

**EmPOV:**

"EDDIE! DOOR!" I yelled as loudly as I could so my deaf brother would hear.

"First of all: my name is Edward. Not Eddie, not Eddie-kins, not Edwin, not Eddie-teddy, not Edwardo, not Edmund, NOT ANYTHING THAT'S NOT EVEN REMOTELY CLOSE TO EDWARD!" Ed-Zilla finally took a deep breath. "And second: Why don't you go get it yourself, you lazy asshole?" it was his usual answer, and it had been ever since he was old enough to scream "My name is Edward!"

"First of all..." I said imitating Edwina just to annoy him. "I'm not a lazy asshole... at least not currently... Secondly: Jazzy-Pants and I are busy watching Love and Other Disasters!"

I heard a heavy sigh... Yup, my brother was braking down!

"OMG!" I screamed.

"What happened?" Edward yelled as he came running from his room at the far side of the flat.

"I JUST REALIZED HOW MUCH THE NAME JAZZY-PANTS SOUNDS LIKE GASSY-PANTS!"

Edwardo's footsteps stopped abruptly. There was a dead silence that hung heavily in the air.

"Did you kill Jasper?" I heard Edwin ask in a deadpan voice.

**EPOV:**

"Did you kill Jasper?" I asked in a serious monotone voice.

"Not yet." Emmett perkily called back to me. "Besides... Where would the fun in that be when I just found a new nickname to call him by?"

"If you didn't kill him, then who did?" I asked. "He didn't complain or beat you up for calling him Gassy-Pants and it's already been more than 5 seconds."

"We just finished watching The Notebook before this movie." Emmett called to me, as if it explained everything.

"And what does that mean?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"It means..." Emmett began, sounding irritated as if I just asked what two multiplied by four was.

His irritation also probably had something to do with the fact that I was most likely interrupting his movie... What was is called again? Love and Other Irritations? Love and Other Nuisances? Love and Other... Before I could think of the title of the movie, Emmett spoke.

"It means," he started again, slowly as if explaining a concept to a kindergartener. "...That Gassy-Jazzy is huddled on the couch next to me STILL crying his guts out and STILL filling up all the tissues with his gross snot. The poor dude just saw The Notebook for the first time." he said with what sounded like sympathy in his voice.

"So what's the movie about?" I asked, going to the living room to see Jaz for myself... Sure enough he was bawling his eyes out as Emmett had said. What he didn't mention was that Jaz was half on Emmett's lap, while Emmett was stoking his back. What had I done to deserve these two idiots...

Emmett turned around and looked at me with bulging eyes.

"I can't believe that I'm actually related to someone who didn't see The Notebook? He shouted, eyes still almost out of their sockets.

"Don't worry... I'm pretty sure we're not related..." I muttered to myself. Emmett heard me but chose to ignore the comment.

"And next you're going to tell me that you've never even heard of the movie Love and Other Disasters?"

"Well..."

"DON'T TELL ME." His eyes bulged even more out. He resembled some sort of chihuahua with eyes bigger than its head. Now I was definitely sure that we weren't related.

"It's only THE BEST MOVIE EVER!" Emmett was screaming jumping up and down on the couch, knocking Jasper's head out of his lap. "YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!"

I looked at Jasper for some help, but it was to no avail. He just looked sympathetically at me... just not in the way I was looking for.

"That movie's pretty good." Jasper admitted. "I still prefer The Notebook myself..."

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it!

WHAT THE HELL WAS MY BROTHER DOING TO JASPER? He used to be so innocent... but then that brother of mine CORRUPTED HIM!

Poor dear. And he was such a nice kid too. Very bright, especially in Civil War history... What would his parents say if they found out... They'd turn over in their grave, that's what!

Yes, Jasper's parents, the Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock of Whitlock Corp. were long past. They passed away in a sailing accident when Jaz was little. The company was then managed by my parents, and will be until Jasper comes of age. In Jaz's parents' will, they entrusted the running of the company entirely to my and Emmett's parents (they were close friends, since Mr. Whitlock and my father went to Yale together) until Jasper turns 23. And that was close... really close. A couple more days to be exact.

A insistent knocking brought me out of my reverie. The door... I almost forgot.

As soon as I opened the front door, my jaw dropped. It was the girls, but it was one girl in particular that caught my eye.

Bella was wearing a skin tight, dark blue, shimmering dress that accentuated her pale, snowy skin perfectly. It stopped at her thighs, showing her mile long legs, ending in matching dark blue 'fuck-me' shoes.

For that moment, it was as if the world stopped still, sucking in a collective breath to marvel in her beauty. She was simple exquisite. And if I thought that that moment couldn't possibly be more perfect, I was proved wrong. Bella Swan, in her fuck-me heels and all her freesia and strawberry scented glory, kiss me. She kissed me.

SHE KISSED ME.

Of course it was on the cheek, and of course it was just a quick peck. But the world stopped still again... maybe just for me, and those few seconds seemed to last a lifetime. Enough to memorize the scent of her hair, the brush of her soft lips, and the tickle of her eyelashes against the side of my face.

"Hey handsome. Long time no see." She said, with a smile and a blush lighting up her face due to what I hoped was the peck on the cheek.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice interrupted. I backed up, realizing that I was blocking the doorway.

"On Emmett's lap, on the couch, bawling his eyes out." I answered plainly. I was met with a curious gaze... three curious gazes and I let them in.

Alice ran straight to Jasper, while Rosalie and Bella hung back a little.

"Oh, Jazzy! What's wrong?" Alice was saying with big eyes, looking up at Jaz, while squatting in front of the couch. It was almost like she was trying to sooth a crying baby, cooing to him.

"Oh..." Jasper started, only to be interrupted by his own sniffles and hiccups. "IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"What's horrible, Jazzy?" Alice said again with her soothing voice.

"Did you find out that you were gay and that Emmett was really the one for you?" Rosalie asked nonchalantly.

"ALLIE CAN'T REMEMBER NOAH!" Jasper ignored Rose. "He can't remember the love they shared– all the good times they had!"

Now it was beginning to look like a soap opera comedy; melodramatic and unnecessary, yet comical.

Bella glanced at me, trying to hide a smile. I guess we saw the situation in the same light.

"JASPER! I'm offended! I can't believe you won't turn gay for me... YOU KNOW I'M A HUGE CATCH... but hey- more for you Rosey!" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows at Rosalie. "I'll let you go just this once... because it's The Notebook."

"The Notebook! I love that movie!" Alice squealed, perching on top of Jaz's lap. "Don't worry honey... _I like sensitive men_." She crooned, patting his back.

Rose turned around towards Bella and I and made a gagging gesture. It took all our self control to stop from collapsing on the ground, laughing. I glanced at Bella who was red in the face, from trying not to blurt out laughing.

By now, Alice was on top of Jasper, who was still sitting in Emmett's lap... STILL crying.

"Hon," Alice began, gently wiping one of Jasper's tears off his face with the tip of her thumb.

"Aww... I can tell this is gonna get mushy. Off the Emmster's." Emmett interrupted. He abruptly stood up, practically dumping Jaz and Alice on the floor. They sat down on the other side of the couch, Alice sitting in Jasper's lap again.

"Remember the other night when I was just about wasted?" Alice started again.

"You weren't 'just about' wasted. You were _utterly and completely_ wasted." Rosalie intervened.

"Remember you told me you liked me?" Alice ignored Rose. Jasper slowly nodded. "Well I _really_ like you." She said, kissing away his tears. Jaz just looked really surprised, as if he was worried that he might just be imagining all this.

I took a glimpse at Bella and Rosalie who were smiling down at Alice and Jasper. Rose was with Emmett, leaning against him, while Emmett was also wearing a matching grin on his face.

"I remember that _you _gave me a lap dance." Emmett said, leaning down towards Rosalie's ear. Rose being Rose, of course she smacked him.

I took my place behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her, my face in her soft, fragrant hair. Everything just felt right: all completely right.

I kissed my Bella's hair, enamored with its softness and its aroma of freesia and strawberries.

I couldn't help but think, "_If this is life, I've sure been missing quite a lot..._"

**JPOV:**

Everything was perfect, having Alice in my lap, friends all around us. There was a feeling of love surrounding all of us.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON'T TURN GAY FOR ME!" Emmett interrupted the perfect silence. Thankfully Rosalie smacked him on the head again for us, which produced a round of laughter.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something again, which Rose silenced with a kiss.

"Well... Okay... I definitely like that better than the smacking on the head! But I was about to comment on how Edward," Emmett said staring daggers at Edward. "... hasn't watched The Notebook OR Love and Other Disasters."

A collective gasp echoed through out the room. I admit that I was a part of it, but they're both _really _good movies...

**EPOV:**

I turned towards everyone, taking in their faces one by one.

Alice's eyes were wide open, her mouth gaping open, presumably in shock. Jasper wore a pretty much mirrored look on his face. Rosalie looked appalled and pale. Emmett who was now holding Rosalie in his arms, as if trying to shield her from some great injustice, wore a look of... disgust? revolution? It was as if I had committed some great crime unknowingly. I couldn't take it anymore. I sought out Bella's face in the mob to find a solace.

What I was met with was not consolation, nor the sweet gaze of compassion. It was the desolate, bleak look of pure pity.

"Not you too..." I barely whispered.

Bella's innocent mind was poisoned by the likes of Emmett. HE CONVERTED HER INTO HIS CULT OF CHICK FLICKS! Sure she was a chick... but she should know better than that!

**BPOV:**

"...Edward hasn't watched The Notebook OR Love and Other Disasters."

I took a deep breath, to try to keep my emotions in check. I knew this guy was too good to be true... so, we'll have to change that sometime. Having already watched both about sixty times, once more (especially with a gorgeous guy) wouldn't hurt.

I glanced at the girls to see how they were taking the news.

Alice had her eyes the size of saucers, and her mouth dropped all the way to Antarctica. Rose looked a bit pale, like she was going to faint. She quickly made eye contact with me, winking.

Yup, they were all up to something again. Tricking and pranking Edward has already become a new favorite pastime... not that I objected...

I tried to widen my eyes and look sympathetic... Then Edward finally looked at me. The color in his face immediately drained, his eyes enlarged to match even Alice's in size. In one word he looked TERRIFIED.

Realizing how fun this was, I decided to take this up another level. BRING ON THE DRAMA!

"How could you?" I whispered in what I hoped was a dramatic yet believable tone of voice. I willed my eyes to tear up, and for once they did. All I had to do was imagine all the pulling and tugging it takes for Alice and Rose to finish a Bella-Barbie time.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that they meant this much to you!" He said, looked cute trying to make it better somehow. I even almost started feeling guilty... _almost_.

Rosalie saw what I was doing and played along by fainting. She always claimed that it was a useful skill to be able to pretend to faint at the drop of a hat. It was now proving quite so.

Emmett played along as well. He caught Rose, glaring at his brother.

"The word 'sorry' doesn't change the facts." Emmett said roughly, holding Rosalie in his arms.

Well played... well played...

"I'll do anything... I'll watch them tomorrow!" Edward was saying.

"Promise?" a trembling Alice asked.

"I promise." Edward vowed.

"Okay!' Alice chirped enthusiastically with not a trace of her emotions a few seconds ago. I couldn't help it.

The situation was hilarious already, but Edward's confused face made it all the more funnier. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper soon followed suit. All too soon, we were all on the ground around a now very confused Edward, laughing so hard our faces were bright red.

"Wait... YOU GUYS WERE KIDDING?"

"Of course, nothing actually makes Rosalie Hale faint." Alice said matter of factly, with a proud nod towards Rose. "But you still have to watch those movies tomorrow. You promised!"

Edward looked as if he was about to object, when Rosalie butted in.

"Bella will join you. I'm sure she won't mind." she said.

She knew darn well that I wouldn't mind. Not if it was Edward. Oh well, I guess I have tomorrow planned out already!

"Anyway... You guys ready?" Alice changed the subject.

"As ready as we'll ever be, spending the night with three beautiful ladies." Jasper said staring directly at Alice. His gaze was steady, matching hers exactly; not willing to let go first.

"Well then, we'll have to all cram into one of your cars. Rosalie's car is at the shop, and mine... is not here." Alice said easily lying through her teeth. I could see were this was going, but I didn't dare stop it. Messing with Alice and her plans is never good, and who said that I didn't want this?

"Ooooh! My car!" Emmett squealed, seemingly one step away from raising his gigantic hand in the air and waving it around furiously to get picked.

"Uhh... sure." Jasper replied, looking at least a bit afraid of Emmett.

"You guys ready for a night of fun?" Alice, excited as ever, shouted.

"WE'RE SO GAME!" Emmett roared back.

**EPOV:**

When we got to Emmett's red jeep, Rosalie called shotgun, Alice and Jasper piled into the back seat, and of course, Emmett climbed into the driver's seat.

"Come on! We still have room if we squish!" Alice called, perched upon Jasper's lap.

I glanced at Bella who looked a bit hesitant.

"What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned. She immediately blushed a deep crimson. It wouldn't have been an exaggeration at all to say that it was very becoming of her.

As she leaned in to whisper in my ear, I was once more surrounded by her scent. But what she said made me chuckle.

She was worried that she couldn't climb onto the jeep in her high heels, 'death-traps' she had called them. She was also worried that even if she did manage to climb on, her dress would ride up.

I took a quick glimpse of her dress. It was definitely short, and it would definitely ride up... not that I would mind- but my mother brought me up to be a gentleman.

I made an offer to lift her up, trying to be the perfect gentleman. It which was quickly accepted, but all gentlemanly thoughts escaped my mind as soon as I had her body against mine, my arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. I lingered, holding her, her back against my front. The prospect of letting go was farthest from my mind, but was something I had to do, as I lifted her up.

What would Bella think? I was infatuated with her only after two days. I had _just_ met her. Thinking of me in a romantic way was probably farthest from her thoughts. It would probably never even be.

All thoughts were expelled from my head as she sat on my lap.

"You don't mind, do you?" she whispered.

"Not at all."

**JPOV:**

"Tonight's costume themed. Only people wearing costumes can enter..." the club bouncer said, frowning at us.

"I can't believe I forgot! Friday's are always themed..." Alice said, looking sourly disappointed. It was all I could do to stop from putting my arms around her.

"I suppose I can make an exception for three lovely ladies." He said, leering at the girls. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Emmett automatically stiffen. That's it... I planted my arm firmly around Alice.

"And our dates." Alice negotiated. I liked that title, it seemed official.

"Anything for a lovely miss... and her friends." The bouncer sneered at us on the word 'friends', though he finally relented and let us all in.

"Can you believe this place is also owned by those awful Cullens and that equally awful Whitlock boy?" Alice said disdainfully as if the words stung like acid in her mouth, sitting herself down at the bar.

I actually could, and so could Edward and Emmett, seeing that we were those 'awful boys'.

"I know, they're just dreadful!" Bella joined in, wrinkling her nose, and leaving Edward horrified.

"What do you expect from boys spoiled from birth?" Rosalie said, leaving Emmett with his jaw dropped.

Truthfully said it shocked me, hearing those words from the girls' mouths. Sure we knew that not everyone loved us and the companies... We've just never heard it face to face. We knew the tabloids loved to hate on us and gossip about us, but that problem was fixed as soon as Esme asked us to stay out of the tabloids more than a couple years ago. Since then, Edward shaved off his goatee, Emmett put on pounds and pounds of muscle, and I... I guess I just grew taller and grew my hair out a little.

Nevertheless, these small changes made all the difference, and as long as we didn't go to a major event, or out in public with Carlisle and Esme, the paparazzi never found us, and we were safe. Regular people didn't bother to look past the external changes and never found us either. Rarely they did... but rarely. On top of that now, we all just moved out of the center of the city.

They'll never find us right under their noses.

"So... what do you think of Emmett Cullen?" Emmett asked.

"I think it's unfortunate that you guys share the same name." Rosalie shot back.

"He looks like a skinny little wimp." Alice added her two cents.

That was true. Before his massive growth spurt and decision to work out like a maniac everyday, Emmett was tall, but as skinny as a toothpick.

Emmett laughed at the irony and paradox of the situation. He ended up filling out well, and he knew it.

"I think he's just a stuck up brat." Bella said. Edward and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know..." Edward responded quietly with a cryptic smile.

"What do you think of Edward and that Whitlock dude?" Emmett continued to pry.

"What's there to think?" Rosalie shot back. "Most people like us have to work for their privileges. _They_ just have to smile and wave at the camera, parade their current girlfriends around on their arms, and let their money take care of everything."

"It's not even_ their_ money!" Alice burst out. "It's they're parents'."

"But technically the Whitlock inheritance _is _Jasper's." I pushed back. It was odd talking about my inheritance in public, even odder talking about myself in third person and being referred to as 'the Whitlock dude'... Thanks Emmett.

"_Technically_, not till he's 23." Rosalie butted in.

That was true. I just wondered how they knew about it. I glanced at Edward and Emmett out of the corner of my eye, they looked a bit surprised as well. It was no doubt the tabloids, but what else did they know?

Before I could ask, the bartender came over, and everyone ordered their drinks. Rose got a vodka tonic on the rocks and ordered one for Bella too (dispute the many objections from Bella herself), Alice got a Cosmo (why am I not surprised?), a beer for Emmett, and of course Edward and I didn't order anything. Can't have _everyone_ drunk.

While the bartender was busy mixing our drinks, I pondered whether it would be suspicious if I asked the girls a couple more questions about what they thought about us... I mean, the Cullens and 'that Whitlock dude'. A glance at Edward was enough to change my mind. Sometimes it was as if he could read my mind. He caught my eye, slightly shaking his head, a warning in his eyes. I would have to be careful. One slight slip up, and Alice would be gone, hating me forever.

We sipped our drinks in utter silence; the girls seemingly more comfortable in it than the boys, and for good reason too. What they don't know can't hurt them... or us for that matter.

"So why do you guys have the same names as the Cullen guys and that Whitlock boy?" Rose suddenly asked, shattering the silence.

"Well..." Emmett started to answer. Edward and I automatically glared at him. We had absolutely no idea what he would say and where he would take this.

"Did your parents have some sort of weird love or fascination of that family or something?" Alice interjected, cutting Emmett off. Alice... sweet, helpful Alice... with _perfect_ timing!

"Something like that." Edward quickly answered, cutting off Emmett again. Emmett just glared at his brother... but got over it in only a couple seconds. I guess he was more used to it than I thought.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Alice suddenly said, changing the subject.

It was karaoke night, as well as it being costume themed at the club that night. Due to this, the dance floor was practically empty, a little stage makeshift stage built in the center of it, with swarms of cheering people around bar was deserted because of this.

"Ooohh! And the guy that's singing's kinda cute too!" Alice was chirping away with Rosalie and Bella to her side. That boy's not _that_ cute. I don't know what she sees in him. _I'm_ _cuter..._

"Very fit..." Rose was agreeing, making Emmett just a bit jealous.

"Just overall hot..." Bella started to agree too, a similar reaction to Emmett's came out of Edward.

By the end of the song, Emmett, Edward, and I were practically steaming with jealousy.

"Okay guys, we're gonna sing next. Show him who's boss around here!" Emmett was enthusing. Edward and I were totally up to it, considering how Bella and Alice were drooling over this stranger. _His voice wasn't even that good... We could be so much better._

Emmett whispered something to the DJ at the front of the club, and grabbed three microphones. He jumped up on the stage, while Edward and I trailed after him.

From here, with the hot stage lights in my face, Alice and the girls looked so far away; only blurry blots of color in the distance, but I knew that the speck of yellow was Alice... _my _Alice, and even just that was reassuring to me.

"So what song are we singing again?" I turned to ask Emmett, but I was too late, the start of the song already started playing in the background. Soft at first, but then louder and more insistent. The beat of the drums thrummed through the stage floor, echoing through the whole club.

"For those days we felt like a mistake,

Those times when loves what you hate,

Somehow,

We keep marching on." Emmett started singing softly, with a wide grin on his face.

"For those nights when I couldn't be there,

I've made it harder to know that you know,

That somehow,

We'll keep moving on." Edward joined in singing just a bit louder.

"Theres so many wars we fought,

Theres so many things we're not,

But with what we have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on," I sang back at full volume. _Those vocal lessons that Esme made us take when we were little were really paying off._

"We're marching on

We're marching on." Edward and Emmett echoed.

"For all of the plans we've made,

There isn't a flag I'd wave,

Don't care if we bend,

I'd sink us to swim,

We're marching on," Emmett boomed.

"We're marching on

We're marching on." Edward and I echoed back.

"For those doubts that swirl all around us,

For those lives that tear at the seams,

We know,

We're not what we've seen," Edward sang.

"For this dance we'll move with each other.

There ain't no other step than one foot,

Right in front of the other." I sang again.

**APOV:**

"There's so many wars we fought,

There's so many things we're not,

But with what we have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on,

We're marching on

We're marching on." The boys were singing.

They were actually quite good... screw that- they were AWESOME! The boys could put Onerepublic themselves to shame.

Edward I always suspected had a good voice, but as for Jasper I was pleasantly surprised. When he sang, it was like he had actually seen the war and people die by his side. It was as if he was rallying troops to 'march on' again.

And Emmett! Boy was I surprised there... He might look like a big teddy bear, but he had an amazing voice. He sounded a lot like the lead singer of Onerepublic, just with his own twist.

"For all of the plans we've made,

There isn't a flag I'd wave,

Don't care if we bend,

I'd sink us to swim,

We're marching on," Emmett sang softly.

"We're marching on

We're marching on."

"Right, right, right, right left right,

Right, right, right, right left right,

Right, right,

We're marching on."

"We'll have the days we break,

And we'll have the scars to prove it,

We'll have the bonds that we save,

But we'll have the heart not to lose it." Jasper sang out to me, eyes never leaving mine.

"For all of the times we've stopped,

For all of the things I'm not."

"We put one foot in front of the other,

We move like we ain't got no other,

We go when we go,

We're marching on."

"There's so many wars we fought,

There's so many things were not,

But with what we have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on,

We're marching on

We're marching on." The boys sang in unison.

"Right, right, right, right left right,

Right, right, right, left, right,

Right, right,

We're marching on.

Right, right, right, right left right,

Right, right, right, left, right,

Right, right,

We're marching on. "

As the song ended, the crowd that had gathered in front of the stage went wild.

"Encore! Encore!" They yelled and demanded.

Poor Edward who was just trying to get off the stage, got pushed back to where Jasper and Emmett were stranded, in the middle of the stage.

"Well... If you insist." Emmett (being Emmett) said into his microphone, shrugging his shoulders at Jaz and Edward. He leaned down and whispered something to the DJ at the side of the stage. "This one goes out to our girls in the back."

At their mention of 'our girls', the crowd in the front seemed to turn all of a sudden towards us. We received so many different looks ranging from approving glances from the men, to jealous glares from their girls.

As the music slowly started, Emmett walked up to the front of the stage, looking only at Rose. He quickly motioned to the DJ and the music ceased. He turned back to Rosalie, shielding his eyes with his hand, to try to see her through the bright stage lights. He paused, seemingly nervous, and spoke:

"Rosalie, I know this is really soon. We've just met, but I think... no... I _know_ that I love you, and I'll wait as long as you need for you to love me back... Just give me a chance, Rose. I love you."

I risked a look at Rosalie to see how she was taking all this. She looked... shocked, just plainly shocked. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly gaping open. She was the epitome of the word 'shocked'.

The music started up again, much softer this time than the previous song. It was another Onerepublic song and I recognized it immediately. I couldn't help but smile at the choice. Emmett definitely got lucky– it was one of Rosalie's most favorite songs.

"Do you know where your heart is?

Do you think you can find it?

Or did you trade it for something

Somewhere better just to have it?" Emmett sang softly into his microphone, gazing across the club at Rosalie sitting at the bar.

"Do you know where your love is?

Do you think that you lost it?

You felt it so strong, but

Nothing's turned out how you wanted," Jasper took the second verse, singing it with a small, sad smile on his face.

"Well, bless my soul

You're a lonely soul

Cause you won't let go

Of anything you hold" Emmett sang again.

"Well, all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head" Jasper sang back. His blue eyes were glowing orbs under the lights.

"Do you know what your fate is?

And are you trying to shake it?

You're doing your best and

Your best look

You're praying that you make it," Edward sang, watching over Bella from the stage, sort of like a guardian angel. I caught her faintly smiling back at him. She was glowing.

"Well, bless my soul

You're a lonely soul

Cause you won't let go

Of anything you hold" They sang together.

"Well, all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head"

"I said all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head"

"Do you think you can find it?

Do you think you can find it?

Do you think you can find it?" The boys sang, seemingly only to us. It sounds cheesy, but it really was like we were the only ones in the room.

"Better than you had it"

"Do you think you can find it?

Do you think you can find it?

Do you think you can find it?

Yeah, better than you had it," They each sang a line.

"I said I all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head" Emmett crooned into his microphone, making all the girls at the foot of the stage practically swoon. But he only had eyes for Rose.

I turned to look at Rosalie, to see if she had noticed what I had. To someone who didn't know Rose, it looked like she had an indifferent look on her face; stone cold and frozen. But if you looked closer– like I've learned to over the years, you would see a slight tilt at the corner of her mouth: a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. A faint glimmer in her eyes revealed a secret; something her eyes had hid from the world since she had lost her parents: tears.

Rosalie Hale was crying.

"I said all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head" One by one, the voices of Edward and Jasper dropped out, leaving Emmett's soft voice.

"Whenever the end is

Do you think you can see it?

Well, until you get there

Go on, go ahead and scream it

Just say it" Emmett softly sang the last verse, speaking the last line.

And all too soon the song had ended... but it was perfect. There was a still silence as the last note in the song, lingered in the air above the crowd. Then the silence erupted to life as the crowd came out of their reverie. It was the loudest cheer that night, and I felt so proud of Jasper.

**BPOV:**

I had know idea whatsoever, even in my wildest dreams, that the boys could sound so good. They were AMAZING!

Edward's voice was so hauntingly beautiful– I knew that this wouldn't be the last time I would think of this night. It was memorable to say the least.

The boys slowly made their way towards us, being congratulated every two seconds by a random couple or screaming girls. I knew that I was overreacting, but it was enough for me to get a bit jealous and defensive.

A blond bimbo, practically naked (those aren't exactly what you call clothes, my friend), was stalking Edward, so I decided to do what every defensive girl would do... put on a show and make my territory.

"You were awesome!" I greeted Edward as I snaked a hand around his waist. He looked mildly surprised at my forwardness, but didn't object, and instead put his arm around my waist as well. So, I decided to push the borders further.

I planted a kiss by his jaw. I felt Edward suck in a quick breath.

"I have to admit, your singing turned me on." I whispered softly, but loud enough for the bimbo behind him to hear. I felt him freeze slightly, but again no objections.

I resumed kissing down his jaw line, until I got to his chin. His delicious, chiseled chin... _Why not just go for the jackpot itself? _Indeed, why not? If he protests, I can always blame it on being drunk later...

I leaned in, smelling his clean but musky scent. I had always wanted to do this since I'd met Edward, but I never imagined I would, much less so soon.

Pretty soon, my hot, expectant lips crashed onto his cool, velvety lips. I never imagined his lips to be this soft– this gentle, moving against mine as if in a trance like dance. It felt so good, like I needed it. It was an experience beyond words.

I opened my eyes, just long enough to see the blond bimbo sneer at me, turn, and walk away, and just long enough to make sure that this was really happening. I was kissing a God, and I wasn't even dreaming.

All too soon, I had to be the one to brake the kiss. I mentally cursed my lung capacity. If I didn't have to breathe... that would be another story. They would have to get a saw and a jackhammer to pry my lips away from Edward's.

As I pulled away, I glanced up and saw... sadness in Edward's eyes? Maybe he did like me a bit more than I thought...

"So what brought that on?" The god in front of me asked. I blushed.

"I just felt like doing you a favor. A slut was making her way over." I answered. All of a sudden I froze. I hadn't thought of it before, but what if he had _wanted_ that girl to come over? Edward wasn't mine... far from it. He didn't even think of me in that way. Maybe...

"Then thank you." He said, with what I saw as the second sad look of the night in his eyes. But what would he be sad for? Did he want that kiss to be for another reason?

I looked around me to save myself from even more awkwardness and humiliation.

Alice was all wrapped up in Jasper's arms already. She was so tiny compared to his tall stature, but even more apparent than that was the happiness radiating from her tiny face.

Rosalie was cradling Emmett's face in her hands, a lone tear traveling down her cheek.

"I love you." Emmett was saying. "I just wanted you to know that. You don't have to love me back yet... or at all. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He said, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

Rosalie silently shook her head.

"I love you too." She said back, looking at least a bit choked up.

"Do you really mean that?" Emmett look overjoyed, his face bright.

Rose nodded, too chocked up for words.

"Of course I do." She managed to say.

"You'll be _my_ Rosey?"

"I'll be _your_ Rosey. I love you."

"Say it again." Emmett asked quietly.

"I love you." Rosalie said a bit hesitantly.

"Say it again!" Emmett demanded, wonderfully happy.

"I love you!" Rose declared.

"Again!" Emmett belted, grabbing Rosalie by the waist and twirling her round and round as she laughed.

"I LOVE YOU!" She cried out. "I love you."

"You know you've just made me the happiest guy alive." Emmett said, as he stopped twirling her around. He set her on the ground as gently as handling porcelain, and as he turned slightly towards my direction, I saw the biggest smile on his face. He was beaming at her.

I've never seen Rosalie as happy as she was right now with Emmett's arms wrapped around her.

"Do you care to dance?" a warm, velvet voice tickled my ear, bringing me out of my daze. I looked up to see bright green eyes.

"Sure..." It was all I could manage to say, as my mouth went dry.

I looked back to see that Emmett and Rosalie, and Jaz and Alice were following us to the dance floor.

Edward led me to an almost completely deserted dance floor. A techno beat vibrated through the floor, with a few words strung through the song.

I started to sway my hips, moving my feet to the beat.

On the empty dance floor it seemed as if all eyes were upon me, just waiting until I made a klutz out of myself. _You can always blame it on being drunk later, for now... just have fun._ Have fun. I'm going to have myself some fun.

With that thought, I placed Edward's hands on my waist and started to grind against him to the beat. I caressed the side of his face, which was behind me, with my right hand; stroking his jaw first, then up to his cheek bone, then down again.

As I ground myself against him, I couldn't help but feel... a bit of hardness seemingly emerging from his pants, greeting me. _So Edward is a guy after all... just one with a lot of self control._ I now had a goal.

I abruptly turned over, grind my front this time, against him. I met his wide eyes with confidence. On the dance floor he was under my domain. Besides it felt more than good to rub my pussy against his hardness, even if it was covered. I mentally thanked Alice for making me go commando underneath the dress.

The dance floor was beginning to fill up with more and more people, as I leaned in to whisper into Edward's ear.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." I whispered. If I thought his eyes couldn't get any wider, I was dreadfully wrong.

Wide eyed, he placed his hands on my waist again. He sucked in a breath when he realized that I was telling the truth. I felt him grow under me... And boy was he BIG.

"LOOK AT THAT SEXY THANG!" Emmett's voice boomed over the music. "Going commando! Dang, you got nerve girl!"

At him mentioning (at a really loud voice, I might add) that I wasn't wearing any underwear, a couple dozen men's heads whipped around to face us.

"Oh thanks big brother..." I thought I heard Edward mutter under his breath. I smiled at that.

"So... Can I have this dance?" Emmett asked me, wiggling his eyebrows. I looked back to see that Rosalie, still with a huge grin on her face, was keeping Jasper and Alice company at the bar.

"You were _interrupting_ something." Edward said looking stubbornly mad at his brother. He looked adorable.

"I believe I asked the pretty little lady... at the pms-ing one." Emmett smartly replied back, chuckling at his own voice. He raised an eyebrow at me, definitely something Rose would do.

"I guess I can spare you a dance, if the lady won't mind." I joked back, glancing back at Edward. Emmett roared with laughter. Before I left, I quickly ducked back to Edward.

"Just so know... I would totally consider becoming a lesbian for you." I whispered, replacing the hard etched frown on his face with a smile. I winked, finally bringing a laugh out of him, before following Emmett to the middle of the dance floor.

As we got there, a slow song came up. I blushed and automatically looked down at my feet. It would just be plain awkward to slow dance with Emmett...

Emmett smirked as he put his arms around my waist to dance.

"If I had known that I could get you to blush like, you've never walk off this dance floor." He said. As if sensing my thoughts, he added, "Don't worry, I think of you like my little sister... perhaps more than I think of Edward as my little bro.."

At that I couldn't help but grin back.

"You're like the brother I never had too..." I found myself saying. But it was true. Emmett _was_ really like the brother I never had.

"And Edward really likes you, so I wouldn't be surprised at all if you ended up actually becoming my sister..." He was saying as we were swaying back and forth to the music playing around us.

"It's hard to believe that someone perfect like Edward would ever stop to look at someone just devastatingly plain like me, must less have feelings for!"

"Bella! Stop. Do you hear what you're saying? You're putting yourself down without even looking at yourself properly. Someone like my brother would be _lucky_ to have someone like you." I opened my mouth to object, but was cut off by Emmett as he continued. "Do you even own a mirror, Bella? You're beautiful– gorgeous, in fact. And not only that, but you have the personality to match. You're so warmhearted, and so... _good_. You're one of the best people I've ever met. I feel like I've known you for my whole life... as tacky as that sounds. But it's the god damn truth." He finished.

"Emmett... I..."

"Look, you don't have to say anything. You're good for Edward– anyone can see that. I haven't seen him this happy since... ever. But if you do anything to hurt him..." He warned. I nodded to show him that I understood what he was saying.

"But if he deserves it, I'll the the first to pummel him." He chuckled.

We danced in a comfortable silence of the rest of the song. When it was over, Emmett turned to face me again.

"Edward likes you, and I mean _really _likes you. He acts like a lovesick puppy when he's around you... and heck, even when he's not." He told me. "Just _do_ something about it. There's only so much a man can take!" I laughed.

"And just when I thought that you were getting deep and sentimental..."

"It's from eating so many dove chocolates. I mean, you've got to do _something_ with those wrappers." Emmett said in all seriousness.

"Wait... YOU GOT THIS ADVICE FROM A CANDY WRAPPER?" I yelled, turning heads around us.

"Multiple _chocolate_ wrappers." He corrected me. "And no need to yell." Emmett made me laugh yet again.

As I turned to leave, Emmett grabbed my arm.

"Just do something." He reminded.

"I will."

As we neared the bar, we heard a high pitched shrieking. I looked up at Emmett, surprised and worried. We hurried our pace until we got to the bar. Alice was yelling at... Hitler?

I remembered it was a costume themed night at the club. It was some random (unlucky) guy who just happened to be dressed as Hitler, but it was still Hitler none the less (complete with that weird little mustache).

Alice had a noticeably bright pink splotch in the center of her yellow dress. Rosalie was trying in vain to calm her down while Jasper and Edward cowered to the side of the bar. An angry and freaking out Alice was a very scary think indeed, especially when you're seeing one for the very first time, so I couldn't blame the boys for keeping as far away as possible.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS 'AN ACCIDENT'?" Alice was yelling at full volume. Not even the bartender was trying to stop her... she looked _dangerous_. "SPILLING A DRINK ON AN AUTHENTIC JOVANI IS NEVER 'AN ACCIDENT'!" So _that_ was what was going on...

"If you don't want to get killed... or if you value or hearing, you should steer clear of that." Edward advised. He must have seen me just arrive on the scene of the supposed crime.

"Don't worry... I know how to deal with _this_." I answered back as I made my way to the shrieking little pixie.

"Alice?"

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY? I'M ABOUT TO SLOWLY KILL SOMEONE BY TEARING THERE LIMBS OFF ONE BY ONE." Alice yelled back, her hands now firmly gripping Hitler's shoulders, and shaking him violently. Hitler looked deathly pale.

"There's a ten minute sale on at the mall!" I yelled, forcing myself to act excited.

"WHAT? But why didn't I receive an email about it? I'm their number one subscriber..." Alice said, looking confused. She immediately darkened when she realized that we had just tricked her, but it was just enough time for her to let go of Hitler for a second, and for Rosalie and I to pick her up kicking and screaming.

We carried her to the bathroom, and sat her down on the sink. Alice was hyperventilating, looking at her ruined dress in the mirror.

"Breath." Rosalie commanded. "Dior, Channel, Gucci, Prada, Ralph Lauren, Donna Karen, Dolce and Gabbana. Say it with me."

"Dior, Channel, Gucci, Prada, Ralph Lauren, Donna Karen, Dolce and Gabbana." Alice muttered, slowly being able to breathe again.

"Louder!" Rose dictated. She put Hitler to shame.

"Dior, Channel, Gucci, Prada, Ralph Lauren, Donna Karen, Dolce and Gabbana! DIOR, CHANNEL, GUCCI, PRADA, RALPH LAUREN, DONNA KAREN, DOLCE AND GABBANA!" Alice yelled.

After a couple rounds of this, Alice finally calmed down enough to breathe.

"But what an I supposed to do about this dress? I can't go out looking like this!" That was a problem... and we all fumed over this for a good couple minutes, until Rose got an idea.

"I'll be right back!" She promised as she ran out the door, only to be reappearing a minute later with a blood red drink clutched in her hand.

"Take your dress off." Rosalie ordered, locking the bathroom door behind her.

Once Alice complied, Rose grabbed the dress and held it twisted up tightly, as she began dipping ends of the wadded up dress in the red drink. Alice let out a wail.

"Relax... Design major here, remember?" Rosalie told Alice. It was true, of the three of us here, Rosalie should know a thing or two about these things, being a design major herself.

When Rose was finally finished, she un-rumpled the dress, and held it up for us to see. The dress not had a red tie-dye sort of design on it. You couldn't see the spilt cosmopolitan at all, rather it looked like part of the design, done intentionally. The design didn't look like it was made up on the spot with a drink in a club bathroom, and best of all, it looked amazingly professional. I for one was extremely impressed, and Alice looked delighted as well.

"Nothing a glass of Strawberry Jive can't fix!" Rosalie proclaimed.

"Amen sister." Alice said with utter conviction as she put her dress on.

As we stepped out of the bathroom, and into the club, the boys just about ran to us, looking worried.

"THANK GOD! We thought Alice killed you two!" Emmett shouted, running over to Rosalie. He stopped in his tracks and faced Alice. "Woah... your dress looks... different. It looks... good?" The last statement came out as a strained question.

"GOOD? Is that all you can say?" Alice said, seething at Emmett. Her calm demeanor was long gone.

"...Well if I say anything else, people will think I'm gay!" Emmett complained. Alice laughed, looking more than a bit relieved.

"Or a culturally refined metrosexual." Rose added.

"Honey, would you want to be dating a metrosexual?" Emmett asked.

And just like that, Emmett said _it_: the one sentence that makes a couple official, the _it_ sentence. But Emmett being Emmett, just had to say it two words away from the word 'metrosexual'.

A look of pleasure and satisfaction crossed Rosalie's face. It was clear that she noticed that he said _it_.

"Anyway, moving the subject along from the discussion of whether Emmett's a metrosexual or just gay... Are you guys all ready to go back?" Jasper cut in, Alice linked on his arm.

"But before we go..." Alice started.

_How did I already know that I wouldn't like this?_

**RPOV:**

The crowds cheered as we neared the stage. The boys for the third time this night, but a multitude of curious gazes found Alice, Bella, and me.

I looked down at my feet. I can't believe that Alice actually wanted to do this, and was dragging everyone along to do it. I was met with a hand, offering help to get up on the stage. I gratefully took it, looking up into Emmett's warm brown eyes.

_Man was I head over heels for him..._

I saw Alice tell the DJ what song she wanted him to play. I just hoped that it was I song I was familiar enough with to know the words too.

As the DJ put on the song, I felt the beat pulsate through the stage, and I mentally thanked Alice. Of course I knew this song, I didn't know anyone that didn't.

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down," Emmett started with a smirk directed at me, on his face.

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down," I sang. I didn't care what I sounded like anymore, as long as I got to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Hey

Hopped out of that house with my swagger

Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!" Jasper sang, right on beat. Alice looked impressed.

"People to see, time is precious

I look at my crowd and they out of control" Alice seemingly challenged him.

"Just like my mind where I'm going

No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes," Jasper sang back at her.

"No stoppin now, my parolees on role

I like my jewelry, that's always on gold," Alice sang again, not the slightest bit daunted by Jaz.

"I know the storm is comin

my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower," Edward cut in, seemingly taunting Bella.

"Call up my homies that's home

Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours," Bella took up the challenge.

"We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin

it's platinum patron that be ours

Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers

Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs," Emmett belted out, eyes fierce; never leaving mine.

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down," Edward sang, putting his all into the lyrics.

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down," Bella sang out, surprising Edward by grabbing his shoulders and slowly squatting, trailing her hands down his side. Alice and I recognized it immediately.

It was the first part of a pole dancing routine that we learned when I convinced them to take a pole dancing/strip tease class with me.

"From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down down." Jasper sang, as Alice moved around him, touching and kissing him, as he stood stock-still in shock.

I knew it was my turn next, and apparently Emmett did too, as he winked at me.

"From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down down!" He sang, as I danced around him, bending over on more than one occasion. He even had the gall to smack my butt on the last line... not that I didn't like it.

"Hey

Shawty must know I'm not playin

My money love her like a number one fan

Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans

My Benjamin Franklin

A couple of grands, I got rubber bands

My paper planes makin a dance

Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing

Keep building castles that's made out of sand," Alice sang, touching Bella. They had all the male attention in the room.

"She's amazing, the fire blazing

Hotter than...

Girl won't you move a lil closer?

Time to get paid, it's maximum wage

That body belongs on a poster

I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me

Like damn it I know you

You wanna show like a gun out of holster

Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper," Bella sang this time, kissing me full on the lips as she ended. Yup, just like the routine we learned in class...

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down," Edward sang. I could see the beads of sweat collecting on his brow. _Too hot for you, Edward?_

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down" Bella sang back, sliding her body against Edward's.

The boys were pretty much drooling and looked totally unnerved.

"From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down down," Jaz sang, grabbing Alice by the waist. She stared grinding against him.

"From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down down,"

"I'm feelin my money

I'm out of control

Somebody help me

She's takin my bank roll.

But I'm king golf the club

And I'm wearin the crown

Poppin these bottles

Touchin these models

Watchin their asses go down down," Emmett sang, pulling a few moves of his own.

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down," Jasper sang.

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down," Edward sang out.

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down," Emmett bellowed.

"You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down–

When you go down, when you go down down!" The girls and I belted out.

The crowd cheered deafeningly as the song ended.

"Are we ready to go home now?" Jasper asked Alice.

"I think we're all ready. Besides, it seems Bella and Edward have a big day ahead of them." She said, winking at Bella. Edward smiled down at Bella.

"Movie buddies?" He asked with a playful grin on his face.3131

"Movie buddies."


	13. The Notebook & Justin Bieber at the Pub

**A/N: Sick with the flu and I've managed to lose my voice, so Emmett (why am I not surprised?) volunteered to talk for me.**

**A/N in EmPOV:**

**HEY DUDES!**

**A Walk in the Park... I mean, A Walk in the Clouds... I know, right? Such a weird name... Now I forgot what I was going to tell you guys! Let's just call her AWITC (serves her right for calling me Em all the time!). Anyways, Miss Walky-Talky Pants (Don't laugh! That was the best nickname I could come up with on short notice!) wanted me to keep it short and just basically say that she's back with another decently long chapter, and she said something about thanking the reviewers (which I'll get to... later), but I thought "That's no fun!" So, we're spicing things up Emmster style!**

**Tons and tons (and did I mention tons!) of thanks to The UnicornsBite, xxjenlovexx, 3liria, jaantjj, Seleah97, CarrieLynn819, doodlebutt, Jj lutz 602, and Ren'.'Blondie for pushing Miss Walky-Talky Pants through all her many writer's blocks and for cheering her up all the time (it seems like a full time job!). I REALLY appreciate it, because that means that I don't have Miss Walky-Talky Pants knocking on my door in the middle of the night asking me if I have any stories that I can share. You guys must be some cool cats!**

**Quick shout out to doodlebutt: YOU HAVE BEEN CONVERTED TO EMMSTER-ISM! WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE and I LOVE YOUR NAME! I wish my parents could have named me Doodlebutt... or Super Emmster... or Emmster...**

**In honor of this chapter being chapter number 13, I convinced Miss Walky-Talky Pants to make something about this chapter, 13-ish... if you get my drift.**

**Anyways, I could literally go on like this forever, but I'm already over the limit that Miss Walky-Talky Pants set for me, and I've got to go shopping with Alice or else she'll hurt me. I'll continue talking on the very bottom after the chapter's done, for those of you who love me enough to listen (I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!)! **

**This chapter's dedicated to all you lucky reviewers!**

**EPOV:**

"Bella?" I called softly, peeking my head through the door. I didn't want to wake her if she was still asleep, but Bella was already up.

Bella was still in her pajamas, her back towards me. Slightly haunched over a laptop, she was typing seventy words per minute. I walked into her room and stood behind her, placing my hands lightly on her shoulders. I felt her sharply intake a breath, but she didn't turn around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. The front door was open." I murmured in what I hoped was a soothing and reassuring voice.

"No problem." She sighed, closing her laptop before I could read what she had wrote. She finally turned around, so I could look upon her face.

Her pale skin glowed with an unearthliness touched by the morning light, glimmering through the window. Too perfect to be simply ephemeral like the rest of us. I would compare it to porcelain if it did do it justice, but porcelain is too hard... too fabricated. This was a natural perfection. My gaze searched upwards, yearning to be met by her own, which were downcast and shadowed by a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong?" I automatically asked. It never occurred to me why I cared, and why she would even think to answer.

"Nothing." She still refused to look up. A chuckle escaped my lips.

"You're not really a talented actress are you?" I asked.

"So you break into my house, barge into my room, ask me what's wrong, and then criticize my acting?"

"Well... the door _was_ open." I automatically defended myself. My defense was greeted with peels of laughter and a smile lighting up the face I had grown to love quickly.

"And you say I'm not a talented actress!" She exclaimed with a bright, teasing smile.

Sure it had only been a night since I had last seen it, but it felt like an eternity starved of the one thing I cared about the most. Funny thing too– I didn't even know a couple days ago that this girl in front of me even existed. But now that I do, I can't begin to conceive how I lived without her in the first place. She is– in few words; my Helen of Troy. If that face launched a thousand ships, surely this one could launch a million.

"Touché," was all I could manage after that comment, but it had brought a grin to my face as well. "But really, what's wrong?" She breathed another sigh, so she surprised me when she actually answered.

"Do you ever feel that there's something out there that's your calling, but you just can't find it?" The question caught me off guard, but I felt that I could relate.

"And even when you think you found it, you're not sure if it's the one for you?" I asked back. Bella mutely nodded. I embraced her and held her tight.

"I feel that way all the time. I'm in medical school, studying to become a doctor, but I always look back and wonder if I made the right decision– if this is what I'm supposed to be doing."

"And what makes you keep going?"

"The feeling that I'll make a difference for someone." Bella finally looked up from my arms. She stood up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered.

If this was how every morning would start of like, I could definitely get used to this.

"You can let go now." I looked down at her in my arms, and remembered that this was how it all started; how we met.

"Never."

**APOV:**

"I'M OFF TO GO SHOPPING WITH JAZ WE'LL BE BACK AT AROUND 6:30!" I yelled. Where are those damn shoes? "There's some ice cream left over in the freezer and I put out another box of tissues on the table, that should last you through those movies!"

"No need to yell, Alice. We're right here." Bella murmured behind me. Edward followed her in. There they are, my hot pink platform Dior shoes!

"Happy Friday the 13th to you too." Edward muttered.

"OMG! TODAY'S FRIDAY THE 13TH?" I froze. "Maybe I shouldn't go out today..."

"That's bullshit, Alice. You're too superstitious for your own good." Bella said, pointedly glaring at Edward.

"She's right." He joined in then changed the subject. "By the way, where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

"They left earlier in the morning for god knows what, but they said that they'll be back at around 7- ish." That brought a chuckle out of Edward. "Well, bye!"

"Have fun and don't kill Jaz!" Bella said.

"Don't worry, I will." I mentally grinned to myself. This was going to be fun.

**BPOV:**

"Oh...it's so," Edward blew his nose. "SAD!"

"I know right?" We were both hysterical by the time we finished watching The Notebook for the fourth time in a row. I was only semi-conscious that I was half sitting in his lap, but I was glad that I had an excuse for it. With that thought, I buried my head into his shoulder, still sobbing and inhaled his scent. _Take full advantage of the situation, Bella._ And I did.

All of a sudden I heard a jingle of someone trying to open the locked front door. I sprang out of Edward's lap and checked the clock. 5:17. It couldn't be Alice and Jasper, or even Rose and Emmett. I looked frightened over at Edward, who stared fixated at the same clock. We were both thinking the same thing.

I crept over to the door, making sure my footsteps tread silently against the wooden floor. I couldn't risk even a creak. I peered through the peephole in the door, and automatically glanced back towards Edward. There was no one at the door.

I felt a tingle at the back of my neck. It was such a feeling that made my skin crawl with goosebumps.

"It was probably just a rattle from the people who live above." Edward voiced aloud. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, but we both knew it wasn't that.

Edward crossed the floor and held me. For that second I felt safe, enveloped with warmth and comfort. But another sound made us jump three feet into the air– the rattle of windows, and then the door that opens out onto the balcony.

"In. NOW." Edward ordered, ushering me into the closest door, which happened to be Alice's room. There was now a loud banging noise from the balcony door. The sound of someone hitting the door with all their weight.

There was definitely someone outside– someone who wanted to get in.

**EPOV:**

The pounding on the balcony door quickened as my pulse sped up with it. Then all of a sudden– it stopped, and I could hear clear, distinct footsteps enter the other room.

I immediately locked the door to Alice's room, and grabbed the closest weapon I could find; Alice's bright pink tennis racket. The moment I grabbed it, I could tell something was wrong, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Bella was pale and shaking violently. I wrapped my arms around her, wishing that they could protect her from whatever was beyond that door. That was when it dawned on me. I knew what was wrong: the footsteps had stopped.

Sure that the murderer was now just on the other side of the door, my grip on the tennis racket got stronger. I felt the racket handle bear into my skin. I was gripping it so hard that it hurt, but there was no way I could relax my grip. Not now at least– not while Bella could be hurt.

I tucked her behind me, farthest away from the door. The silence was terrifying. I could feel every beat of my heart echo through the rest of my body. I felt the cold sweat trickle down the small of my back, and the hairs on the back of my neck prickling. I felt it all, but most of all the warmth behind me that I was trying to protect.

I thought it would last for an eternity, this eery stillness, but it was broken by a voice that wrenched a gasp out of me.

"You can't hide and you certainly can't run."

_A new twist on a classic oldie_, I thought sarcastically. It amazed me that I even had the time to think of sarcastic comments when I will probably be murdered in... well, about two minutes actually.

It wasn't what it said that scared me. Rather, there was something about that particular uncanny voice that seemed familiar. It was definitely a male voice, ruling out any chance that it was Alice or Rosalie coming back because they forgot their keys. It also wasn't Emmett or Jasper, since the voice was much deeper and had a breathiness to it. It even crossed my mind that it could be that Mike guy, but even he didn't have this certain voice.

But it was so familiar– like I had heard it before.

I heard the click of the lock unlocking from the other side of the door, before I saw the door swing open. The figure was tall and cloaked in black; exactly something from a scary movie. It's face was shadowed by a hood, yet it seemed to look down upon us– watching. Waiting.

A hand emerged from the dark folds of his cape, and instead of pulling out a knife as I expected it to do, it clutched the hem of his own hood and pulled it down revealing his face. My body stiffened, bracing itself. It was none other than... DARTH VADER.

Now I was more than confused as to why Darth Vader wanted to kill us. Then it hit me again: IT WAS A MASK. And the voice: a voice distorter that most of the Darth Vader masks nowadays come with. Then if it was a mask and if it was a voice distorter, there would be only person in this _world_ that would even _think_ about doing this.

"EMMETT!"

"What?" Darth Vader said cooly, lifting up the mask. It was Emmett complete with his trademark sheepish grin.

"EMMETT?" Bella yelled. Boy did she look pissed, even murderous. Note to self: never mess with Bella.

"That's my name, now don't were it out. By the way, do you know where my light saber went? I swear I just had it with me..." Emmett tapered off. "Uh oh..."

Emmett took off running with me closely behind. He could be my brother, (key word here being _could_) we _could_ be flesh and blood, but that was totally crossing the line...

**BPOV:**

Soon after Emmet left, with Edward hot on his heels (of course), I heard a sound. No, it wasn't a scary sound like the banging and rattling of doors and windows, it sounded like... a giggle?

"Ouch. That was my foot you just stepped on."

"Whoops, sorry."

"Shhh... You're so loud. She'll hear you!"

"Oh, shut up. You're the loud one here."

"Scoot over. I can't see a thing!"

"Well that's funny, because I'm the one who's behind a certain someone."

"Oh suck it up. Will you?"

The voices seemed to be coming out of the mail slot, from the lower part of the front door. I crept towards it, making sure to keep my footsteps silent, and opened the door.

Low and behold, two very familiar (and might I add sheepish) looking girls crashed onto the floor.

"Do us a favor and don't ask," was all Rose said as she and Alice picked themselves up and stalked off.

I didn't need to ask. All I had to do was raise one eyebrow.

**RPOV:**

"Lets go out tonight." Alice was saying.

"What, again?" Bella groaned. "I'm still reeling from last time AND mind you– you were about to kill someone."

"Well that was because he ruined my dress!" Bella rolled her eyes at that comment and Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

Boy do I love how mature we are...

"And we've got to eat." I chimed in.

"Shit." Bella responded. "Edward and I forgot to eat lunch."

"Ooooh, you guys had so much fun that you forgot to eat lunch?" I couldn't resist that jab.

"We were too busy screaming ourselves shitless." Touché, Bella. Touché.

"Anyways... Let's go somewhere more casual tonight." Alice cut in. "and we'll bring the boys." She shot a pointed look towards Bella, but she was too in a daze to catch it. I wonder what she could be thinking... maybe about a certain someone?

Alice stalked off towards the front door and poked her head out.

"So where do you think Edward chased Emmett?"

**APOV:**

I peeked out the front door. No such luck. Edward must have run Emmett all the way down to the equator. I just hope they'd be back in time for dinner.

"So where do you think Edward chased Emmett?" I muttered almost to myself.

"Oh well. This is why we have phones." I thought to myself, as I whipped out my own and called him.

"Hey, this is Edward."

"Oh good–"

"–I can't get to the phone right now, but you know what to do." Edward's voice was cut off by an obnoxious beep. How I hate it when people don't answer their phones...

"PICK UP, YOU STUPID MORONS. WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE GRACING US WITH YOUR PRESENCES, YOU CAN GET YOUR BIG BUTTS DOWN HERE." I yelled into my phone. Not my fault if they didn't use their phones for what they were meant for.

I proceeded to call up Emmett as well. Same thing; no answer. I left him the same message I left Edward.

"JAZZY!" I said as I walked into the boys' flat.

"No need to yell– I'm right here." He answered.

"We're going out to dinner at the local pub. Get Edward and Emmett ready too." I said as I walked out of their flat. "Oh, and if you don't know where it is, you can ask downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled back at him.

I knew there was a reason I loved this man.

**EmPOV:**

"Dude..." I panted. "I'll grant you a truce." I was out of breath.

"Grant _me_ a truce?" Eddie-Teddy looked shocked. "What do you mean 'grant _me_ a truce?"

"I know you want a truce. I can tell: you're my brother." I said simply.

"I never said I wanted a truce! I can run all night if I wanted to." He taunted back. My brother had an evil glint in his eyes. I would have been so proud of him if he had not used it on me... but it shows that I raised him right.

...Did he say all night? Oh shit... I can't run all night... My legs ached even more just thinking about it. I wiped the sweat from my face and out of my eyes with the back of my hand. _Just take the damn truce!_ I wanted to yell out at him.

Eddkin's phone rang. And rang. And rang.

"Umm... Aren't you going to get that?"

Edwardo let out a menacing chuckle. He was really freaking me out now...

"Who ever it is can wait until I'm done with you." Cue mental gulp.

"PICK UP, YOU STUPID MORONS. WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE GRACING US WITH YOUR PRESENCES, YOU CAN GET YOUR BIG BUTTS DOWN HERE."

The voice was coming from Edwina's front pant pocket. We knew that voice well– both of us instinctively took a big gulp of air.

_Quack!_ My cell phone quacked. My eyes bulged out as I met Eddoofus's. He was pale as "My name is Mike"'s name tag, and that was saying something. I knew my face was probably as pale.

_Quack!_ My phone quacked more incessantly. I looked towards Princess Edwina and saw him nod.

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH: bum, bum, bu-bum...

My hands shook as they grasped my phone in my pocket. _Quack!_ The quack startled me so much that I almost dropped my phone. Maybe it's time to change my ringtone to something a bit more calming and peaceful. Maybe a soothing _Mooo!_.

_Quack!_ My cell phone quacked yet again, interrupting my line of thought. Oh god...

I looked down at the screen of my phone. Sure enough it was Her... Shewhocannotbenamed.

"PICK UP, YOU STUPID MORONS. WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE GRACING US WITH YOUR PRESENCES, YOU CAN GET YOUR BIG BUTTS DOWN HERE."

Whew... She left a message, so I didn't have to talk to her.

At the same moment, Edward and my phone's dinged... well mine quacked, but that's beside the point. Since I already had my phone out, I was the first to look at the text message.

Where the hell are you guys?

Alice is going out of control.

We're all going out to dinner at the pub.

GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!

J

The funny thing was that Jazzy-Poo was sounding a lot like Alice. I should be cautious. I guess it rubs off on you.

"Well come on little brother of mine. Let's go home." I said, grabbing Eddwin in a headlock. I heard a muffled groan as I gave him a noogie. "Aww, shucks. I know I'm the best brother ever!"

**BPOV:**

"Hurry up– AWAY FROM THE BAGGY T-SHIRTS, BELLA. Just walk away." Alice was dictating me.

"Why does Rose get to wear a comfortable t-shirt **(A/N in EmPOV: shirt on profile!) **when I don't?"

"She has the height to pull that one off. You have to stay as far away from the baggy shirts as possible, or else you'll look like you have no legs!" Alice was saying. "Besides Rose's wearing tighter skinny jeans and heels **(A/N in EmPOV: Rosey's drop dead hot clothes on profile!) **at least two inches taller than yours. I know how you hate wearing really tight pants."

"Fine." I groaned. The evil pixie did in fact have a point. I do HATE wearing really tight pants. They make your butt feel like it's going to explode out of them. Thank you, extra skinny jeans, but I think I'll pass.

"Wear what I handed you, instead." Alice commanded. I looked down at my feet where a heap of clothing lay **(A/N EmPOV: lump of clothing on profile– after Alice made me iron them out of course!)**. _More like what you chucked at my head_, I thought to myself. Oh well. You either do what she says or get run over by her. The first choice seems a lot better, I concluded, as I threw on the clothing right a way.

It didn't look half as bad as if felt... but then again, The jeans were pretty uncomfortable.

"Oh Bella, you look amazing!" Alice gushed all over me. "Doesn't she look amazing, Rosalie?"

"Oh yeah, hon. You look smoking hot." It was just like Rose to back Alice up on this. I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"Ooooh! Put these on. They'll go wonderfully together with that outfit." Alice squealed, handing me another pair of death-traps **(A/N in EmPOV: fuck-me shoes on profile– you know you want to!)**, while putting mascara on herself. No stopping her now... not that you can ever stop Alice.

I obeyed, putting the heels on. Though I could barely walk, I had to admit, I did look pretty damn good in the mirror. So did Rose and Alice. **(A/N in EmPOV: Alice's outfit on profile)**

"Ready, gals?" Rosalie called. "It's ladies' night!"

**EPOV:**

I glanced down nervously at my watch.

"Are you sure we can't just call them one more time? They're pretty late, and I'm getting pretty anxious." Jaz, Emmett, and I were at the pub waiting for the girls. They were already forty minutes late and it would be an understatement to say that I'm nervous.

"Relax, Eddie-Poo. We just called them and they said that they were almost here." Emmett said, guzzling down his second beer.

I was just about to correct him and say that my name wasn't "Eddie-Poo" when I heard a couple wolf whistles coming from the bar entrance. I was about to comment on how vulgar that was when I turned towards Jasper and Emmett and was met with slack jaws and glazed over eyes. I twisted around to see what they were staring at. Then I totally understood everyone's reactions.

Tall, tan, and blonde, towering over everyone like a supermodel, Rosalie was making her way towards us. It was easy to tell that she was pretty much half the guys' fantasies. When Emmett stood and greeted her with a rather long kiss on the lips, I could hear many growls rippling among the crowds, but of course no one dared to stand up to my brother who was (quite simply put) a massive chunk of muscle.

Pale, dark haired, and petite, Alice waltzed in next, right behind Rosalie. At first glance, everyone could see that she was the total opposite of her, but she still had a stunning beauty about her. The room sighed sadly when she kissed a happy Jasper on the cheek. It was obvious that they were together.

Before I could dwell more on how happy Jasper and Alice looked together, my gaze was again distracted by a collective gasp the room seemed to suck in together. I found myself gasping as well when I saw Bella enter the bar, and walk towards us... me. She was wearing light skinny jeans that accentuated her long slim legs and a one shouldered black shirt that drew my eyes to her fair flesh at the base of her neck **(A/N in EmPOV: smoking hot tight jeans and shirt on profile!)**. She looked... beyond words. And she walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek.

Beautiful girls, kisses... I think moving here was the best thing that ever happened to me. I mentally made a note to remember to thank Emmett. After all, it was him who wanted to move here in the first place!

**RPOV:**

Dinner was going more than well. The boys are hilarious and It seemed as though we had known each other for forever. Thinking about a time when I didn't even know Emmett existed seemed inconceivable.

"And then," Emmett was saying. I slapped his hand, which was reaching for the calamari on my plate. "There was that time when we strapped Edward to a wheel chair and took off running down the street with him screaming the whole time." Everyone except for Edward was red faced from laughing so much.

"By 'we' I think you mean you. If I remember correctly, you were the one pushing the wheelchair with Edward in it, and I was chasing after you, trying to get you to stop." Jasper replied, chuckling, which only made us laugh harder.

"Poor Edward" Bella sung, patting an unamused Edward's head.

"Yes, poor Edward indeed." Edward said, frowning at all of us, disapprovingly. The expression on his face only made us laugh even more, until we were clutching at our sides and each other to steady ourselves.

"Ohh wooaah,"

"Wait... What is that?" Jasper asked, all of a sudden not laughing.

"What?" I said, still laughing.

"Listen." He insisted.

"...Ohh wooaah, ohh wooaah

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, And I'll be there..."

"Where's that coming from? It sounds like that new Justin Bieber song, but..." Bella was saying. Emmett was laughing so hard, he was starting to cry.

"...It sounds like Emmett." I finished her thought off for her, looking directly at him.

"Sounds like someone's calling you, Jazzy." Alice managed to choke out while laughing. She gave Emmett a high-five.

Jasper pulled out his phone, from his pant pocket, and sure enough, the music (if you can even call it that) seemed to be coming from it.

"...You are my love, You are my heart

And we will never ever-ever be apart!" Emmett's voice screamed out from Jaz's phone.

Jasper looked genuinely confused as the rest of us, but luckily Alice cleared it up for us.

"I recorded Emmett singing 'Baby' and he made it Jazzy's ringtone!" Alice blurted out while laughing.

"...Are we an item. Girl quit playing

"We're just friends"

What are you sayin'?

said theres another and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh!"

Everyone, save for Jasper of course, was laughing twice as hard as before.

"That's it. I'm not listening to this anymore." Jasper announced as he reached out for his phone.

" Pleeeeeaaaase, Jazzy! Just one more verse!" Alice pleaded. I knew that he was going to brake down, even from before he did. No one could withstand Alice's puppy dog eyes and I was living witness to that.

"Just one more verse."

"...Thought you'd always be mine, mine!" Emmett was wailing along to his voice recording, still in a fit of laughter.

"Baby, baby, baby oohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine"

"For you, I would have done what ever

And I just cant believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing you"

Our whole table was singing along, not caring about the weird looks we were getting from other people sitting at surrounding tables.

"I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me

and just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream" Emmett lip synched along, shaking himself. He looked like he was having a seizure, and that's coming for someone who loves him.

"...I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around!"

"And I'm like,

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh

Thought you'd always be mine, mine"

"Okay. That's it. That was more than one verse and sorry Emmett, but I don't love your voice _that _much." Jasper said, taking his phone and walking off to answer it.

I cracked up at the appalled face, Emmett pulled.

"But you said, 'That much!' That means that you love my voice at least a little bit!" Emmett called after him. Jaz flipped him off, with his phone at his ear, not even turning around. Emmett, being the mature person he is, stuck his tongue out at Jasper's back. That only made up crack up even more.

"You know... They were like this ever since they were little. In fact, there was that time when Emmett..." Edward started.

Oh good. Another one of their hysterically funny childhood stories. This I would definitely enjoy.

**JPOV:**

"Hello?"

"Jasper Whitlock?" A gruff voice with an English accent ,on the other end asked.

"Speaking. May I ask who this might be?"

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Whitlock. I just assumed that you would have your secretary answer your calls for you." The voice laughed.

"My secretary? I'm sorry, but I don't have one. This is my personal cell phone."

"No matter. You'll have all the secretaries you'll need in a few days."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. Congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?"

"Why yes. Happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday?"

"Are you just going to repeat my words back at me?" The gruff voice on the other end softened into a deep chuckle.

"Oh, my apologies again, sir. It was just that I had completely forgotten that it was my birthday."

"Well. You're finally 23, chap."

"23... Christ."

"'Christ' is right. Really to take over the family business?"

"Umm... well, I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Good answer... good answer. There was a saying: the ones who are the most unwilling to take on power are the ones who are the best suited for it... or something along the lines of that."

"Who might I ask is this?"

"Oh, beg your pardon Mr. Whitlock. I'm Clint Ernest Donovan; your family's butler for 48 years. I believe we've met at least once before, so should I be offended that you do not seem to recall me?" The voice chuckled again.

"Oh yes. I can't believe I didn't recognize your voice, Clint! 'Once before'! Never have I heard such BS. The only time I wasn't around you was when I was way at boarding school and college. Nice to hear from you again. I haven't seen you in forever!" Clint was more than just a butler. He was a close family friend, and he had helped me with learning to cope with my parents' deaths and was like a second father figure to first would be Carlisle, of course.

I have a distant, yet clear memory of when I was in first grade. Clint, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and I are sitting around a short, round table doing first grade arts and crafts. The grown ups are in chairs sizes too small for them, using scissors sizes too small for them, and Edward, Emmett, and I were horrible at art, but we're all having a blast, smiling ear to ear. Clint is trying to cut a princess figure for Emmett, and Esme is helping me glue down my picture of a house. Carlisle is trying to draw a car for Edward.

Whenever the school would have a parent and teacher conference, or an activity concerning parents, Clint, Esme, and Carlisle would go for me. I was lucky to gain three parents after I lost two, but I was even luckier to gain two brothers.

"And in more pleasant times, Mr. Whitlock." Clint added, snapping me back to my current situation.

"Please, Clint. Don't call me Mr. Whitlock. I'm always just Jasper to you."

"Sorry, chap. Company regulations. I have to address you as Mr. Whitlock from now on. Oh, and speaking of which, I almost forgot– since you're turning 23 tonight, and will take over your parent's company, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and your family lawyer have asked that you fly home... into your New York City home that is, and fill out some simple paperwork. I'll pick you up on one of the company planes tomorrow at 10 sharp. Oh, and they asked that you bring the two Mr. Cullens with you. They've been complaining that they don't see you as much anymore. If you ask me, that's bound to happen when you live all the way across the country!"

I smiled as I recognized Clint's habit of saying "oh" every couple sentences.

"No possible way that you can mail in the paperwork?"

"None that I can see. Sorry, chap. But it'll be quick, provided that Mrs. Cullen doesn't throw one of her big parties."

"Oh, and miss a chance to get her boys and I a 'nice' girl each?" My comment was met with knowing chuckles. "Let them know that we're coming, but ready three extra seats on the plane. We'll be having guests."

"Yes, sir. If I may ask, are they of the other gender?" He joked.

"Why yes they are Clint, and one's quite special to me, so no embarrassing baby stories, mind you. She's gorgeous, intelligent, kind, sweet... She's utterly perfect." I was met with another round of his laughter.

"That serious about a girl. I've never heard you talk about one of your girlfriends like that."

"Alice isn't just 'one of my girlfriends'. She's much more than that. You'll just have to wait and see."

"I _will_ see. Have a safe flight tomorrow, and I wish you the best of luck trying to convince Mrs. Cullen not to throw a party."

"I'll try. Thank you, Clint for calling."

"No problem. 10 sharp, remember, and I'm looking forward to meeting this Alice of yours."

"I will." I assured him. I liked the sound of "this Alice of yours," it made her really feel like mine.

With that, the line clicked off, leaving me with a slight problem.

Alice didn't even know that she was going to New York City tomorrow morning. On a private plane no less, and to top it all off– with three of the guys she hates the most.

Scratch: slight problem. This will be _more_ than a slight problem.

Way more.

**EPOV:**

"...yup, and that was how I came to see Jazzy-Pants covered in pink feathers with a barbie doll in each hand." Emmett finished his stories and reached for his beer at the same time I did.

Emmett's story was greeted with peels of laughter from the girls which made us grin even more.

"Hey Jazzy!" Alice perked up, seeing Jasper. "We were just hearing some weird stories about you. Like that time Emmett took you shopping at Victoria's Secret when you were ten."

"And that time Emmett signed you up for girl scout camp." Rosalie added.

"Or that time Emmett super glued all the things in your bedroom on the roof." Bella, wrapping in my arms, tossed in.

"Not to mention that time Emmett... what's wrong Jazzy?" Alice asked, looking concerned. I looked at Jaz. Jasper was usually quite good at hiding his feelings, but even I could tell that something was definitely wrong.

"I just realized that today's my 23rd birthday."

"NO SHIT MAN!" Emmett bursted out. "I thought it was next week!"

I was as surprised as Emmett. I had completely forgotten about it.

"We're sorry we forgot, Jazzy." Alice said in a voice way softer than Emmett's outburst. "But now that we know, let's make the best of it and celebrate for the rest of the night."

"Nah, it's okay. I forgot about it myself, but..." Jaz tried to object.

"A TOAST FOR MY BOY, JAZZY-PANTS AND HIS BIG 23RD!" Emmett practically yelled at the top of his lungs, holding up what I take to be his fifth beer.

I glared at him. We couldn't make it sound suspicious, and "his big 23rd" was cutting it close. He gave me a look back that seemed to say, "What do we do now?" Jasper caught the look that Emmett gave me.

"We have to tell them." Jasper said out loud, looking stone faced.

"Tell us what?" Alice said back as calmly and equally as stone faced as Jasper.

"The truth."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N in EmPOV:**

**HEY GUYS, IT'S ME AGAAAAIIIIINNN: SUPER EMMSTER! **

**Wasn't that chapter frickin' awesome? Don't get me wrong, I loved that whole Alice and Hitler duel thingy but this was pretty coolio too, don't you think so?**

**AWITC (or Miss Walky-Talky Pants as I now like to call her) wants me to tell you guys that if you liked me doing the A/N, you can vote for your favorite character to do next time's A/N in your review! Better yet, you can vote for as many characters as you want! (If I were you, I would vote for everyone once and then me... oh say... a couple hundred times, but Miss Walky-Talky Pants says that I can't vote because it won't be fair. Poo you, Miss Walky-Talky Pants.)**

**Here's the list of all the characters you can vote for (remember you can vote for more than one!) Specify if you want a pairing of characters in your review:**

**Bella**

**Edward**

**Rosalie**

**Me (I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU VOTED FOR ME!)**

**Alice**

**Jasper**

**Esme**

**(Miss Walky-Talky Pants says that I can't put people's nicknames down.)**

**Rosey's tugging on my ear (rather hardly I might add) and yelling for me to get of the computer, because she wants to shop online. I better go.**

**Remember to REVIEW and VOTE (in your review)!**

_**The button's right there.**_

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**(and VOTE!)**

**P.S. Email me if you want any of Edward and Jasper's baby stories. As an older brother, I'd love to supply the most embarrassing ones!**


End file.
